Playboys Meet Their Match
by forevahyours
Summary: The notorius playboys finally meets their match when two gorgeous girls appear in their lives. In this heated game of hate,passion,& attraction, is love even an option? NxM
1. Introduction

What happens when the two most popular girls in school move in with the two most popular guys in school? It means heaven, right? What happens when the girls play hard to get? Will the two playboys risk more than they plan to just to win their hearts? On the other hand...when intimate, seductive scenes happen between them, the girls find themselves getting weaker and weaker... it's harder and harder to resist these two gorgeous boys. But then again, it's not easy to have the girls all to themselves when every other male student in Gakuen Alice has their eyes on them.

*Just an average school, love, and hot romance fanfic. No Alice, no Charas, just ordinary teen love….

Natsume Hyuuga- Has the total bad boy image...in a sexy way. Raven styled hair with a pair of sharp gorgeous, crimson eyes. Any girl would melt under his gaze. He's always seen with at least two girls besides him. Only son of the Hyuuga Corporation, Natsume is rich and holds a very high status in Japan. But the problem was that he was only a typical young teenager at age 19; not a business man type of material to take over the Hyuuga Cooperation any time soon.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi- Joining Natsume with the women, charming looks and personality, Ikuto is a certified playboy. He changes girls like eating a different meal every day.  
Ikuto's parents own the whole Tsukiyomi Enterprise that doesn't fall much behind the Hyuuga Corporation either. In Ikuto's eyes, he was only interested in girls, sex, and more sex. Ikuto has a charming way with girls that sweep them off his feet aside from his boyishly sexy looks. At age 19, Ikuto has changed more girls than the clothes girls have in their wardrobes.

Mikan Sakura- "Blessed" with a delicious looking body, Mikan is the eye candy of every man. She is the kind of girl that is impossible to not get a second glimpse of. The sexy little princess of the Sakura Corporation had always gotten things the way she wanted. But like a typical teenager, she hated staying in the mansion with her parents...so Mikan decides to go independent...with her best friend, Amu Hinamori.

Amu Hinamori- Amu does not lose to Mikan when it comes to the whole image. She herself is a very attractive woman with a seductive body and pretty innocent face. Her parents of the Hinamori Corporation always annoyed her about her bad habits of changing boyfriends so often. So not being able to live with the naggings everyday, Amu loved the idea of moving in with Mikan.


	2. The Hottie List

"Amu Hinamori!"

A girl with light cinnamon eyes, soft pink heart shaped lips and silky soft curls as hair jerked her head up from her desk. "Sensei,"

"You are very disrespectful: sleeping in my class." The thick eye-glassed teacher glared with firm lips.

Amu groaned, "Sorry Sensei. It's just that you are very boring."

A few of her classmates snickered quietly. This got the teacher even madder, "Hinamori!"

"What?!" Amu asked loudly in irritation.

"I want you to write an apology to me right now! On the board!"

"For what? For saying that you're boring? Don't be so sensitive, Sensei. It only causes faster aging. Really," Amu muttered

"Get out of my class right now!" The teacher pointed at the doorway

Amu sighed and picked up her books then stood up. Before leaving, she turned to the guy sitting behind her and with a sexy smile she said, "See you tonight, Kyo." Amu's soft fingertips brushed across Kyo's jaw as she walked to the door.

Kyo smiled dumbly to himself. He barely knew what happened the past week. He had gotten himself a date with none other than Amu Hinamori, one of the most gorgeous girls in Gakuen Alice. Being the envy of every guy in the class wasn't an everyday feeling.

"Ei, you, pay more attention in class." The teacher slammed a ruler on his desk

"That girl... the nightmare of every teacher." The teacher murmurs to herself as she walked back to the front of the room

But she was the dream of every guy.

*On the other side

Mikan Sakura was having her lunch with a few of her girlfriends all dressed in similar short skirts and a skimpy hot top. Fair, flawless light skin and her neatly styled silky black hair fell into curls over her shoulders and behind...a modern day Snow White.

"I'm having a barbeque at my place tonight, you have to come." Eighteen year old Sumire was saying as she passed out small pretty scented invitation cards.

A shoulder length brown haired girl named Anna giggled when reading the information. "Gosh, this is so hot! A pool party! I just got a new Burberry swimsuit last week!"

Mikan pursed her luscious pink lips, "Umm...I have to see how many hotties you're inviting. Then I might consider going."

Sumire laughed, "Don't worry about that, I promise you all the hotties on our top twenty list are all going to be invited."

Hazel eyed Utau and took out their "Hottie" list and spread it on the table.

On the number one place, there were two names: Natsume Hyuuga and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The girls kept arguing and couldn't make up their minds on which was better looking. Natsume had the sexiest body and eyes that can completely stop a girl's heart. Ikuto was known as the hottest prince in their school; his charm and killer smile can make a girl go weak in the knees.

"I'll take care of Natsume's invitation card!" Rachel and Anna squealed at the same time.

Mikan rolled her thick dark lashes in annoyance. "I really can't take you two anymore... have some pride will you? Stop acting all obsessive."

"You don't understand, Mikan. When you love a guy, pride just sudden doesn't seem so important anymore." Utau sighed and traced Ikuto's name with her expensive manicured fingers.

Mikan couldn't help but laugh at her air head friends. "I can tell you right now. You girls are just obsessing... it's not love."

"Don't mind Mikan, she's hung up with her new boyfriend these days." Rachel shook her pretty strawberry colored hair.

That was none other than the sthird hottie on their list. Ruka Nogi.

"Why don't you go for Natsume? I think you two would make a pretty hot couple." Utau asked and folded their list up.

"Ei, ei, I make a better couple with him." Anna argued.

Rachel smirked, "Yea right."

Utau held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I take that back."

Mikan smiled and pointed with a smirk, "That... is why."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Amu slid into a seat besides Mikan.

"You're cutting again?" Anna laughed in disbelief.

Mikan chuckled. "More like got kicked out by teacher."

"I don't like it when you understand me that much." Amu pretended to sound mad.

"Anyways, I'm having a small barbeque slash pool party tonight." Sumire handed Amu a small pink card.

"Awesome, I haven't had a good time in a long time... mind if I bring a date along?" Amu grins, flashing her perfect white teeth

"As long as he's hot... Mikan's rule," Rachel giggled.

Mikan laughed and put an arm around Amu. "I won't have to worry about that. Amu would rather die than date an unattractive man."

Amu smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna get something to eat..."

Two shrieks ran across the whole cafeteria scaring the heck out of everyone. Amu and Lelui Rin had crashed into each other. Rin's lunch were half on her own clothes and half dripping down Amu's flawless legs. "YOU!" Amu and Rin screamed at the same time. Amu takes some deep breaths trying hard to not rip Rin's hair out.

"You don't have eyes when you walk?!" Rin finally yelled in her annoying squeaky voice.

"You better get this straight, whore! You knocked into me!" Amu screamed back with fierce eyes.

Mikan winced and covered her ears. When Amu gets into a fit, there was no stopping her. But as Mikan looked around her, she found her three other friends staring at something with their mouths parted and eyes wide open. It was a certain someone. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Rin's boyfriend.

"Hey, what happened?" Ikuto held Rin's arm. Perfectly chiseled jaw bearing a lustful pair of lips and the gorgeous deep eyes... his sexy clean haircut was accessorized by multiple piercings on his left ear. This heartthrob sure didn't fail to make every girl in school go crazy over him.

Amu felt her heart stop in her chest as Ikuto looked back at her with his pair of dark handsome eyes. He seemed to be mesmerized by Amu's beauty as well. But Amu quickly recovered.

"Your bitch has dumped her whole lunch on me." Amu explains in a sweet voice.

Mikan tugged on her arm, "Ei." She was being a bit too harsh, calling Rin a bitch in front of Ikuto.

"Watch your words." Ikuto warned with anger in his eyes. This Amu Hinamori was practically insulting him in front of so many students.

"Forget it." Rin mutters knowing she would not win against Amu.

She turned to walk away with Ikuto when Amu said, "Not so fast!"

Grabbing Anna's glass of water, Amu splashed it towards Rin but it was Ikuto who turned around. Amu's eyes widened. "Shit."

Running a hand down his face, Ikuto couldn't do anything about it but nod in defeat. It would totally ruin his gentleman image with the girls. "You remember this... Amu." he growls and walked away with an arm on Rin's slim waist

"My heart hurts!" Utau, Anna, and Rachel cried in exaggeration as their eyes lingered on Ikuto's possessiveness towards Rin.

"Ughh, I can't put up with you guys anymore!" Mikan groaned.

Amu sat down still in shock. "What the hell did I just do?"

"Nothing, you just showed a jerk and his girlfriend some attitude (that wasn't necessary), that's all." Mikan assures her.

"That was Ikuto Tsukiyomi that I just poured water on wasn't it?" Amu murmurs in a daze.

"Yes!" The girls all answered at once.

Amu turned to them, and then... broke into a sweet smile. "That felt so good!"

Mikan laughed awkwardly, "Okay..."

"Don't forget about our hunt for a house. I can't stand my Dad a second longer. Do you know how hard it is to bring Ruka home with that totally hot skull tattoo on his arm? They think he's a drug dealer!" Mikan wailed to Amu.

Amu snapped out of it. "Oh yeah! I nearly forgot..." She pulled out a white flyer out of her Coach bag. "I found this while walking in the streets with Anna yesterday."

"You two are crazy." Rachel commented.

"Yea, why not stay in your big luxurious mansion then to live on your own without servants?" Anna scratched her head in confusion.

"You will totally regret it," Utau added.

Mikan ignored them and took a closer look at the flyer. "Good job, Amu! We might have a chance!"

"Yea...freedom, here we come!" Amu cheers with a fist in the air.

*****

"Ikuto, what's with the long face?" Natsume chuckled when he greeted Ikuto who had just walked into the empty auditorium.

Ikuto pretended to sigh. "I've been poured water on by a beautiful girl."

"Will you try to get her?" Natsume laughed, his women killer smile clearly visible.

"Yea, I might try...if she is the last girl on earth. God that girl is crazy!" Ikuto cursed angrily and kicked a seat.

"I got something that might just cheer you up,"

Ikuto's eyes brightened. "The head of Hinamori Amu?"

"Whoa, is she the one? That's the little beauty that hangs out with the Mikan Sakura? Don't get mad over such beautiful girls, Ikuto." Natsume teased.

Karen, Natsume's current girl, strutted up to them in a tiny skirt and halter top. Natsume grinned and scanned his eyes down to her long curvy legs. She was a girl he'd give an eight out of ten in bed.

"Natsume!" She greeted him with kisses as Ikuto grimaced, how can Natsume be interested in such a dimwit? Karen was known as the most air headed girl in the school. But also a very seductive one.

"Hey sexy," Natsume smiled and sat her on his lap.

"I just want to tell you that there is a party at Sumire's mansion tonight... it's a pool party." She winked and gave Natsume another kiss before walking away.

"See you tonight!" She waved on her way out.

"Pool party..." Natsume murmured, the thought was just so tempting. Hot babes, practically naked, with activities of flirting and seducing going on.

"Ei, what were you going to tell me before?" Ikuto snapped Natsume out of his daydream.

"Oh yea..." Natsume pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket.

Ikuto's eyes widened as he reads the flyer with Natsume's proud smile. "I love you, bro!" Ikuto shouts with a laugh.

"Ei, that can be reserved for Rin," Natsume made a disgusted face.

"When do you want to go see this place?"

Natsume shrugged, "As soon as possible before anyone else rents the apartment."

"So we'll go tomorrow... it's Saturday anyways."

"But I have a date with Cindy..." Natsume's eyes widened as Ikuto caught his mistake.

"Two timing again, Natsume? The girls are going to hate you when they find out man. When are you going to change your bad habit?" Ikuto sighed. He believes that a girl should be treated with respect... until you dump them. Ikuto really was a gentleman. Inside and out.

"I can't help it. There are too many girls...and only one of me." Natsume joked and leaned back, he didn't plan to tell Ikuto about his couple of other girls. Ikuto knew very well anyway... it's just his way of teasing him about being such a player.

"You think too much of yourself," Ikuto laughed. "Okay, Saturday it is. Think about it, you can fuck as many girls as you like once we get the apartment. Don't have to worry about any servants or butlers walking in. Or worse... your parents." Ikuto reasoned with a dreamy smile.

Natsume nodded. "I can't wait to get away from my parents and the reporters always around my house. Do you know how many times I have been on magazine covers with my girlfriends?!"

"I understand, man." Ikuto nodded, he experienced the same with the media.

In the end, the two playboys always got scolded non stop by their parents.

"Freedom..." Natsume sighed with a smile.

"Sounds sexy enough to eat," Ikuto laughed.

Natsume smirked along with Ikuto. "Totally."


	3. Party

~FRIDAY NIGHT PARTY~

"This is wild!" Mikan shouts over the loud music to Amu who was seated high up in the lifeguard's seat with Kyo.

"Yea, totally!" Amu yells back and leans in to kiss Kyo.

Ruka runs a hand down Mikan's flat stomach and smiles:"Are you always this wild?"

Mikan raised a teasing brow:"You don't know what wild means..."

She pulls his hand and jumped into the pool with him. "I'll give you a kiss...if you can catch me!" Mikan laughs playfully and splashed water in Ruka's face before taking a head start into the crowd of people

Karen grabs Natsume's head with a drunk smile:"Kiss me, honey."

Natsume kept looking around hoping that Cindy isin't also attending the party tonight.

"Wait...I'm gonna hurl." Karen covers a hand over her mouth and climbs out of the pool

Natsume looks after her in digust. No way did he want to taste her vomit later on. Suddenly, he felt someone knock into him. Right into his arms. Someone with very smooth and soft skin. Mikan gasped when she found herself looking back at Natsume. It wasn't the first time she had seen him but...not so close. Natsume Hyuuga was really hot stuff. He had sharp features with a chisled jaw, large playful eyes and that pair of seductive lips. Mikan realized that her hands were on his chest but couldn't help but tease this gorgeous boy as she runs them down his firm chest, her fingertips brushing past his hard naked nipples. Natsume's lips turns playful as he gives her a sexy smile:"Hi Mikan."

She suddenly snap out of it and takes her hands off of him:"Bye Natsume."

Before Natsume could catch her, Mikan was already gone. He cursed silently, Natsume swore Mikan was practically seducing him just then. Natsume scans the pool again then spots Mikan. She was wrapped in Ruka Nogi's arms and the next thing he saw was Mikan leaning in to give Ruka a kiss. Natsume looks away, how can he be such an idiot thinking that Mikan was single? A girl like her would have a boyfriend the next second her ex dumps her.

"Hey Natsume..." a choppy short haired babe swam in front of him

He takes his eyes off of Mikan and smiles at the chick in front of him:"Hi sexy."

"If Karen around?" she asks

Natsume smiles:"Nope."

"Good." she leans in to kiss him thoroughly on the lips

"I'm Kim." she whispers breathlessly and touches her nose against Natsume's

The next thing he sees is Karen's purple face coming towards them. She yanks a handful of Kim's hair and tears the slut off of Natsume. Now there was this crowd around the three of them. Natsume groans and looks between the two girls, he hated being in the center of attention especially in between two girls. Mikan laughs quietly as she watches from a corner. That hottie sure got himself into some serious trouble.

"Don't be so possesive, Karen. You know I hate girls like that." Natsume replies with no emotions at all. Kim rubs her cheek with a cocky smile at the airheaded Karen.

"No listen Natsume, I wasn't...I didn't mean..." Karen begins realizing her big mistake but Natsume walked out of the pool with Kim following. Kim sighs dreamily as Natsume smiles back at her sexily. Now she can take Karen's place of being the envy of every girl. Letting out a frustrated cry, Karen runs out of the pool and out the backdoor.

"Bye...airhead." Amu laughs it off and takes a drink from her cup of fruit punch

"Ei, the girl was just dumped with humiliation. You also being a girl should have some pity on her. You're a real bitch, Amu Hinamori."

Amu's eyes widened as she turns around to see who dared to talk to her like that. "Don't talk to me, Ikuto." Amu shakes her head and walks away not even bothering to check out Ikuto's delicious topless body.

But Ikuto did check out her close to naked body...that sexy curvy waist with a cute firm ass and those smooth round breasts that screamed for a guy's attention. God, she was gorgeous. Ikuto smiles to himself, they don't call her "Heartbreaker" for nothing.

Mikan had a impressed smile on her face. That Natsume Hyuuga sure has nice style in dumping girls. She couldn't help but feel bad for Karen as much of a dumb bimbo she was. Humiliation like this...Mikan would die the next second. But of course that's never going to happen to her...because Mikan Sakura only dates boys more interested in her than she is in them. That way...she never gets dumped. Because she'd be the dumper.

"Poor girl." Ruka shakes his head with sympathy

"I'm going to grab some food..." Mikan begins hoping Ruka wouldn't tag along. He sticks close to her the whole night like her freakin shadow.

"I just saw some of my friends." Ruka nods and walks to his group of buddies .

Mikan smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. Walking over to the barbeque yard, she saw Anna, Rachel, and a bunch of hot topless boys around the grill. "Can I get a hotdog please?"

"Sure Mikan." they gave her a cute smile

"This party sure rocks." Mikan smiles happily as she sat down next to Anna.

Rachel:"God, did you see that poor Karen? Natsume really..."

Mikan nodded expecting her to say that Natsume is really hot but a jerk.

"Natsume really has good taste!" Anna and Rachel finished at the same time

Mikan groans and went over to the grill. "Is my food ready yet?" she asks in a seductive voice while caressing one guy's bare back

"Hey...you look really hot tonight." he gives her a look from tops down. "Thanks..." Mikan began but then was interrupted by a loud laugh

Natsume had walked over from the pool with Kim. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Mikan rolls her eyes and looked away. She trials a finger down the guy's spine softly:"Hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Oh my god, it's Natsume..." Anna murmurs with excitement

Rachel raises her brows at Mikan:"Were you flirting with Jun just now?"

"That's his name?" Mikan shrugs and stretched her legs out

"Mikan, it's Natsume!" Anna shook her

"I'm not blind." Mikan lays back on the lounge chair lazily

"I think you are because how can you act so clam when the hottest guy in school is coming over to us?" Rachel whispers and fixes her hair frantically while Anna was adjusting her top

"H...hi Natsume!" Mikan hears her two friends greet him nervously

"Do I know you?" Kim raises a brow obnoxiously

"No, I don't think I know you...but we know Natsume." Anna glares at the girl in Natsume's arms

"Sweetie, you know them?" Kim turns to Natsume

Mikan felt her stomach flip with disgust. They've just met a minute ago and now they sound like a married couple.

"One sizzling hot dog."

Mikan opens her eyes with a grin:"Thank you! Just at the right time...I was about to lose my appetite."

"Good, because I'm hungry." Natsume laughs and grabs the hot dog from Mikan's hand and takes a huge bite

"NATSUME!" Mikan screams angrily and grabs it back, taking a quick bite herself without thinking

"Ei, you said you weren't hungry." he grabs back what's left

"But it's still mine!" Mikan yells and stuffed the left over in her mouth

Mikan froze, noticing that her friends were staring at her in astonishment. Kim's mouth was open and shocked as well. Natsume looks around them and laughs:"What's with the looks?"

"Mikan, you've just shared a whole hot dog with Natsume!" Rachel laughs in disbelief

"I'm really thirsty." Mikan's eyes were wide and she quickly went over to the refreshments

"I think I need a drink...swallowed to quickly." Natsume mutters and walked over to Mikan with a amused spark in his eyes

"No, Natsume!" Kim pouted then wails

Anna and Rachel bursts out laughing:"Wow, you couldn't even keep Natsume for five minutes."

"That was the best hot dog I've ever tasted..." Natsume murmurs against Mikan's neck with his hands tracing the lining of her bikini bottom

"Is Natsume Hyuuga seducing me?" Mikan teases and shakes a can of pepsi in her hand

"No...he's kissing you." Natsume grabs her chin and leaned down. Mikan's can of soda froze and seems like so did her heart. Natsume's lips really tasted like a fantasy, a hot wild fantasy. "Oh god, he's awesome." Mikan began to close her eyes slowly but before she let it go all the way, she snaps out of it and pushed Natsume away. "Wha..." Natsume began with a confused look but the next thing he knew, Mikan opened her can of soda in his face.

"You have the worst lips I've ever tasted." Mikan rolls her pretty lined eyes and tossed the empty can of soda on his chest

Natsume took a deep breath trying not to lose control. "Fuckin slut." he cursed angrily not knowing that Mikan was not out of earshot yet

"Bad kisser." was all Mikan could come up with before walking away with her hands clenched angrily. No one ever called her a slut before...at least he was the first opposite sex that called her a slut. Girls who hated her or her friends who called her that for fun, she didn't care. But Natsume...he has the nerves.

Natsume crushed the can of soda in his hand. Bad kisser? Well that's a first. Really a first. Women call him "best kisser" they'd melt in his arms...Mikan's reaction really dented his pride and confidence in himself

"Mi...Mikan.." Anna and Rachel stuttered as Mikan walked by

"Please." Mikan holds up a hand

"Are you...okay?" they could see the pissed off look in her eyes

"I will be, after I get my mouth cleaned." Mikan mutters and walked away

"Mikan..."

"Is really something." Rachel finishes

Anna nods:"I think she might be the only girl that will be angry after being kissed by Natsume Hyuuga."

"If she wasn't Mikan Sakura, I might think she is lesbian." Rachel shakes her head in awe

"What about Mikan?" Amu asks when approaching them

"Natsume kissed her and she pours a whole can of soda practically at his face." they described to Amu thinking that Amu will agree and say Mikan is crazy

Amu's mouth opened then closed with a sweet smile:"That's my girl."

"I think they are both crazy...or do they just like pouring drinks on hot boys?" Rachel mutters.


	4. Lucky I think not

"This is it? It's gorgeous!" Mikan pulls her hot white Ferrari in front of a fancy apartment building with guards at the door, beautiful statues and fountains surrounded by flowers on the sides...looked like paradise on earth!

Amu grins and lowers her lightly tinted sun glasses:"We're so beginning to live our lives,Mikan."

"What time did that lady say she was going to give us a look inside?" Mikan turns to Amu

"I called her, she says at ten thirty."

Mikan checks the time:"Great, we're just in time."

"Mikan?" Amu holds her back

"Yea?"

Amu grins naughtily:"Promise if you ever "fool around" with your boyfriend in your room, make a sign or something so I don't walk in accidently."

"You can count on that." Mikan rolls her eyes

"Hey...check it out. I see two hot neighbors." Amu whispers and checks her hair in the mirror

Mikan smiles, indeed:"Yum." Two hotties got out of a Porsche. One in a black button down with his chest flung open and sexy raven hair...

"Holy crap it's Natsume." Mikan cursed immediately noticing his frame and style

"I was just about to say that..." Amu mutters in shock

When they got out of the car, the guys also noticed them. Two sexy girls in super short skirts and a tight fitting top. If they didn't know each other, they would have been flirting like mad right now.

"You have got to be joking." Ikuto and Natsume's eyes popped open

As if they were thinking about the same thing, the four ran towards the glass doors at once. Whoever got in first gets the apartment first.

Mikan grins with a idea in her head. Turning to the guard door she pretended to look scared:"Mister, we are here to see the available apartment when...these two perverts are chasing us!"

With that, Mikan grabs Amu's hand and ran inside the building bursting out in laughter once out of earshot.

Before the guys could react, the guards were already holding them back:"Leave before we call more security."

"Don't listen to them, we aren't..."

Ikuto holds Natsume back:"Let's go. They'll never believe us."

"Ughh, I'm so mad! I wanna...wanna..." Natsume stops, shaking his head

Ikuto raised a teasing brow:"Want to what? Say it, maybe I'll agree with you."

"I wanna fuckin rape them!" Natsume finishes and began laughing

"They're hot...but I think they can be easier to get close to without that bitchy personality." Ikuto nods with a grin

"Are you two here for the apartment?" a elder lady approached the two tall boys

"Yea...are you Sato Mae?" Ikuto flashes her polite but still handsome smile

"Yes, you two come with me."

The guards stepped aside when they saw the owner of the building. Natsume and Ikuto follows up to the twelfth floor. "Why didn't you go ahead inside?" she asks

Natsume smirked:"That's a long story."

Once they stepped out of the elevator, they see Mikan and Amu also waiting for . The four glares at each other and laughs:"Wait...let me guess who is renting this place."

"You...and you?" Mae points at Mikan and Natsume

"Miss, there must be some misunderstanding..." Mikan begins wondering how in the world would think that her and "Hyuuga" is renting the apartment

"Then it must be you two." Mae looks at Amu and Ikuto with a smile

"No!" they both shouted at once

"I'm confused." Mae frowns

"We are renting it." the four said at once

"No, I mean, me and Mikan." Amu corrects

"Me and him." Ikuto points to Natsume

"You guys are gay?!" Mae's eyes widened

"And you two...beautiful ladies, can't be lesbian?" Mae was stunned

"What are you talking about?!" they all yelled with embarrassment. How come they didn't understand a thing this lady was talking about?

Mae finally got it. "Oh I'm so sorry. I must have not said it clearly on the flyer...I'm only renting this apartment to couples only. As in lovers. It's my rule."

"WHAT?!"

"Why?!"

"This place...only for COUPLES."she emphasized obviously not wanting to explain further or bother with them since they aren't renting the place.

"So unless two of you convince me that you're boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm not renting it." she shrugs with an apologetic look

"Let's not waste each other's time and get going." Mae suggested

"I'll give you my Gucci bag! It's the newest model they have...not even in stock yet in any stores." Mikan pleaded

Mae stops and turns around. "You know what, I guess I can help you..."

"Yes!" Amu cheered and stuck her tongue out at the boys

"Wait, listen to my conditions first. It's a house..."

"We'll take it!" the girls blurted

Mae laughs:"Listen first. It has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, one living room...so all together there are three floors."

"Sound terrific!" Mikan grins giving the guys a "We-win" look

"But I will only rent one bedroom each to a person. Since there are exactly four people here..." Mae begins and looks at the four teenagers

"You have got to be kidding..." Amu holds onto Mikan for support as Ikuto's eyes seemed to smile smugly at her. What is with this lady and the dumb rules?!

"We'll take it." Ikuto and Natsume grins

"And you girls?" Mae asks

"Um...yea." Mikan answers with a weak smile...the guys did not come with the Gucci bag deal

"Great, why don't you pay your first month rent today and move in anytime!" Mae chirped cheerfully

"Bye !" the boys chorused as she walked into the elevator

"I have to go get a massage at the spa...I've felt too much anger this past thirty minutes." Amu wails and walked towards the elevator weakly. Her beautiful dream of freedom was ruined...

Ikuto laughs and runs after her with a tease:"I'm a good massager..."

"Fuck off, Tsukiyomi."Amu gritted her teeth

"You have such a dirty mouth,Amu. One day when all the girls in the world die, I might help you clean it...with mine." Ikuto chuckles and pressed the button. "Oh ya, call me Ikuto not Tsukiyomi, it sounds so formal like we don't know each other.

"We don't, so not a chance Tsukiyomi"Amu replies with a smile

"I'm looking foward to living with you...Mikan." Natsume smiles sexily with a hand running down the side of her smooth thigh before walking towards Ikuto and Amu who were having a evil glaring contest

Mikan took a deep breath and regained her composure...his touch totally made her weak in the knees as much as she hated to admit it. She caught up to Natsume giving him a smack on his ass:"Can't wait." she flashes Natsume a gorgeous smile

"Damn..." Natsume grins

"Ei you two, want to get in the elevator?" Mikan suggested

The elevator door was open but Ikuto and Amu were too busying giving each other deadly looks to notice

Mikan smiles mischievously and pulls Amu inside the elevator then quickly pressing the button for the doors to close:"Bye boys!"

"EI! HEY!" Natsume yells and bangs at the doors

"This is the second time." Ikuto mutters and kicks the door

"Bitch." Natsume and Ikuto murmured then leans against the walls

~A Week Later~

Living without servants was really giving the four princes and princesses a hard time. They have never done chores or cook their own meals their whole entire lives. Eventually, they agreed to hire their most trusted butler to come and do their housework. The lucky guy gets paid three times his salary just for spending a few hours in the small house. Mikan and Amu would always either order delivery or eat out with their dates. Natsume and Ikuto would of course take their girls out for dinner. So the kitchen was an untouched place during the night time. However, having breakfast in the morning was crazy. Since all of them were too lazy to get up extra early to have breakfast in Gakuen Alice. Living with different sexes really wasn't as easy as they thought.

Natsume yawns and steps out of the bathroom he and Ikuto shared on the second floor. Forgetting that he was half naked without his shirt on, Natsume walks downstairs thinking that there might not be anyone up yet anyways. But once he reached the kitchen, Natsume's eyes widened and he could already feel the excitement down there. "Not so early in the morning." Natsume groans and hopes he will be able to remain calm. Mikan was having her cereal and toast reading a magazine. A perfectly normal sight, except...that she was in a tight black boyshort and a light pink top hugging her bra perfectly. Mikan barely remembers that there are two very perverted boys in the house, all she could remember is that she was so free now that she didn't have to worry about dressing appropriately in front of servants, maids, butlers, and her parents.

"Morning." Natsume mutters and tries to takes his focus away from her flawless toned legs. He walked over to the refrigerator and takes out some orange juice. Popping two slices of bread into the toaster, Natsume takes a glass and joins Mikan at the table.

"Yum." Mikan thought with a wicked spark in her eyes when she observed Natsume's broad shoulders and firm abs.

"Don't you think you should actually wear some clothes before coming out of your room? There are some males here in case you forgot." Natsume glances at her pink top again. Boy did he turn hard the next second. God, if she was some random girl Natsume would totally grab her and just make love to her right on the kitchen table.

"Look who's talking." Mikan pours syrup over her toast without looking at Natsume again

"But you like what you see..." Natsume couldn't help but tease with a naughty grin

Mikan smiles and says without shame:"I do."

"Good, then we're even. Cause I totally love what I'm seeing." Natsume smiles seductively and runs a hand down her thigh under the table

"This is not good, am I actually letting him touch me?! Such a heavy sexual tension in here. And we're only having breakfast!" Mikan swallows uneasily

*Ding

"Toast's ready." Mikan smiles sweetly at Natsume's disappointed face

Natsume ignores it. He leans close and whispers:"Tell me the truth. What you said the other day about me...is that true?"

"When I said that you are a bad kisser?" Mikan asks innocently although feeling herself flush warmly from his closeness...Natsume was even more handsome up close

Natsume stares back at her and nods. He waited for her answer.

"Ow! You idiot!" Amu yells with a hand over her forehead

"Ei! You knocked into me!" Ikuto's voice argued back

Natsume and Mikan quickly pulls away with a even distance. Natsume got up to get his toast and Mikan continues eating hers. So early in the morning and the two are fighting already.

"When you're mad, you look pretty cute."Ikuto throws in a tease just to provoke Amu even more

"You don't look cute whether you are mad or not." Amu shot back

Ikuto chuckles:"Sure. Keep resisting me, it just gets cuter."

"I'm not resisting nothing,Tsukiyomi." Amu glares with her arms crossed

Ikuto knew this silly argument was getting too far but the look on Amu's face was just so sexy. Not to mention her in a tiny pink boyshorts and a white lace cami. Do all teenage girls dress like this in the house?

"Really." Ikuto nods in sarcasm

"Ughh..." Amu growls angrily

Suddenly, she grabs Ikuto's head and kissed him hard on the lips. But it was a big mistake. That kiss just meant to show him that he was not irresistible but it only proved that he was. Amu couldn't pull her lips away, he tasted so god damn delicious.

Natsume's mouth dropped open and Mikan starts coughing on her cereal, loudly.

Ikuto's shocked expression was replaced by a smile. Just as he was beginning to kiss her back, Amu pulls away.

"Hey guys...I totally didn't know you were here." Amu mutters as she walked towards the kitchen

"That's...fine." Mikan stutters still in shock

Amu reaches for cereal with a casual attitude. But only Mikan saw the slight blush on her face that was barely visible.

"Dude..." Natsume smirked as Ikuto walks over with a grin

"I knew she liked me." Ikuto teased

Amu shot him a glare:"Didn't I just prove that I don't? If I did, I'd be making love with you in the bedroom already."

Mikan and Natsume laughs at Ikuto's speechless mouth.

"You just watch out,Amu. I still haven't gotten you back for the glass of water you poured on me." Ikuto shakes his finger at her

"No wonder why they are best friends." Natsume muttered eyeing Mikan with the look reminding her of what she did to him at the pool party

Mikan giggles:"Yea, we have more tricks in store for you."

"Can't wait." Ikuto and Natsume grins back with sarcasm

When it comes to pulling pranks, these chicks were definitely experts. The last one they pulled was stealing Ikuto and Natsume's clothes when they took a shower...the boys don't even lock their doors. Well, now they make sure it's locked...Natsume even double checks!

Amu totally came up with that one. Mikan has locked Natsume and Ikuto out a while they left the house to talk on the phone or something. Natsume and Ikuto had secretly hid a few spare of keys under the porch just to  
prevent those things from happening again.

Suddenly, the front door opens and in comes with a folder in her hands. With her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets, she stares at the girls:"Oh dear, you two forgot to put some clothes on. There are  
boys in the house for god sake."

Natsume grins naughtily at Mikan while Ikuto smirks with wandering eyes down Amu's body. "Morning,Sato ." Amu smiles uneasily

"Just call me Mae...Sorry, didn't mean to bother you all. I just want you to sign this contract." she placed the folder on the table

Mikan and Amu leans over the kitchen counter with to sign the papers. Taking total advantage of that, Ikuto and Natsume took out their camera phones and clicked away. Thighs, butt, waist, boobs, all parts  
of a woman's body that drove a man crazy.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Mae gasped in horror

The girls turns around with dropped jaws:"Shit!"

Ikuto grins holding up his phone:"Know what this is called?"

"Revenge." Natsume answers with a adorable smirked

They held their phones up for one last full body image of the girls before they ran into their rooms.

"You better pray to god that you never have to come out of there!!" Mikan screams

Amu turns to Mikan with a grin:"I think we look pretty sexy, don't you?"

Mikan laughs:"Yea...I'm just trying to scare them."

Mae shakes her head:"Teenagers these days. All they think about is sex."

That made Amu and Mikan blush. "That's not true,Mae !"

"Here, make sure they sign it."she hands them the contract and leaves

"Bye!"

"Give us a call when you visit next time! I'll be sure to wear more clothes on like it was freezing!" Mikan couldn't help but tease the old woman

"I think it's time for school." Amu curses as she looked at the clock

They raced up to their third floor and into their rooms. Hearing the bangs of the girls' doors, Natsume and Ikuto quickly ran out the door to avoid seeing them again.

"Whoa, these are totally hot!" Natsume ogled at the pair of smooth white legs below the tight boyshorts.

"I might just put one as my wallpaper." Ikuto jokes and thumbs through his digital photo album

"Let's threaten them to post these pictures online." Natsume grins

"No, we can't go that far. They might burn down our rooms at night if we do that."Ikuto shook his head

Natsume bursts out laughing:"Are you that scared of them, Ikuto?"

Ikuto smiles:"Yea. I swear, they are crazed by birth...it's like you don't know what to expect the next second."

Natsume smirks and clears his throat:"You mean that kiss Amu gave you?"

"Oh that..." Ikuto pretends to sound composed and relaxed

"What do you think about it? Stop trying to be all cool with it." Natsume nudged him teasingly

Ikuto turns to Natsume with a smile:"At least she's a pretty good kisser...unlike some people."

Natsume rolls his eyes:"Oh please, Mikan just doesn't want to admit that she liked my kiss...just like you and Amu."

"Stop making such a big deal out of it. It's just a kiss. Amu's kiss is just like all the rest of the girls I've kissed. Nothing special." Ikuto hoped Natsume wouldn't see that he was lying. Because it was a total lie. Until now, he was still reminiscing the feeling of her lips crushed against his. And it felt damn special.

**Oh ya, please review because I'm wondering if I should continue on with the story. So please REVIEW. :) I'll try to update as fast as I can if i get a lot of reviews.**


	5. Sleepover

**Ahhh!! Arigato with the reviews!!! I really appreciate it! I hope I get more.. :D**

* * *

Sunday night. Mikan sat on the sofa flipping through her Star Asia magazine but staring off in space. Amu sat besides her with her chin resting in her hand. Why weren't these two party girls out on the last day of the week?

The doorbell rang.

"Hi..." Mikan smiles uneasily when she opens the door seeing her friends

"Are you girls dressed up for a fashion show?" Amu pops her head out with a weird look at their clothes

"Where's Ikuto?!"

"Is Natsume around?!"

"How do I look?!"

Anna, Rachel, and Utau pushed through the door and wander into the house looking all over for the two hotties.

Mikan sighs and closes the door behind them, running a reckless hand through her long waves of hair. This was going to be a long night.

"Why is it so loud down here?" Ikuto complains with a grumble while coming down the stairs

The girls squeals excitedly and stares at Ikuto in a navy polo shirt unbuttoned on the top and sleeves rolled to his elbows. Looks like he was ready for a date.

"You're going out?" Rachel asks timidly

Disappointments flashed across their faces.

"It's a Sunday night. Everyone goes out." Ikuto opens the front door and doesn't even give the girls a second glance

Then Natsume comes down the stairs in a crimson striped black button down and dark faded jeans. He stares weirdly at the crowd of dressed up girls (except for Mikan and Amu who still was in their sleeping clothes) downstairs:"You girls have guests over?"

"You are going out too?" Anna wailed

Mikan and Amu having happy grins on their faces. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all. Not that they didn't like their friends or anything it's just that sometimes enough was enough.

Natsume nods and walked to the front door seeing Ikuto standing there:"Why are you not moving?"

Ikuto points at their cars with a unbelievably annoyed look on his handsome face.

Natsume's eyes widened, Rachel, Anna, and Utau's cars were parked in a row in front of Natsume and Ikuto's cars. There was no way they can back out of the driveway.

The three girls ran upstairs in giggles before the guys could say anything.

"Ei..." Ikuto calls out but Amu and Mikan also walked upstairs with heavy sighs

"Why do I feel like our lives get worse and worse each day living with these girls?" Natsume groans

"If they want to play, we'll play with them. There are five beautiful girls in the house...how can we not have fun?" Ikuto gives Natsume a mischievous smile

Ikuto whispers something to Natsume and explains his plan.

~MIKAN'S ROOM~

"Wait...what are you guys doing?" Amu's eyes widened as their friends pulled out hot lacy babydolls and mesh camis.

"Changing." they answered

Mikan pats Amu on the back:"Let them be. There's no way we can stop them from doing anything that will get Natsume and Ikuto's attention."

"How did we ever agree to this?" Amu sighs and throws herself back on Mikan's bed

*Flashback*

"Please let me live with you!!!" Anna, Utau, and Rachel screams half with excitement and half desperately

"Can't. I've said for the millionth time, there are only four bedrooms. No guest rooms!" Mikan groans loudly

"Then can we sleep over? Come on, we are close friends, aren't we?" Anna begs with pouty lips

Amu shook her head:" says if she catches us throwing a party, she'll throw us out."

The three girls got on their knees with puppy eyed faces. Amu and Mikan's mouth dropped open:"You guys are crazy."

*End of Flashback*

"How do we look?" the girls have finished changing

Mikan gave them a thumbs up sign and Amu rolls her eyes.

"Let's watch a movie. I bought Coffee Prince ." Mikan pulls out the set of dramas from her drawer

"Ooo....I've been wanting to watch that for a long time!" Anna gasped

"I'll go make the popcorn." Rachel, Utau, and Anna offered at the same time

Amu looks at Mikan who seemed equally tired.

"Rock, scissor, paper..."

Utau cheers and kisses the packet of popcorn:"How do I look?"

"FINE!" Amu and Mikan yells

"Where is the bathroom?" Rachel asks

"Make a left." Mikan points but Rachel was out the door already...heading for the bathroom on Ikuto's and Natsumr's floor

"What about you? Want a excuse to leave the room too?" Amu turns to Anna

***

Utau puts the packet of popcorn in the microwave and looks around biting her lower lip. Where was Ikuto? Where was Natsume?

"Do you need help?" asked a deep manly voice

Utau immediately turned bright red:"IKUTO!"

Ikuto smiles and presses the buttons for her on the microwave:"So you guys are having a sleepover?"

Utau nods eagerly. Ikuto looks at her then smiles:"You look really hot."

Utau puts a hand to her chest not being able to breathe. Did Ikuto Tsukiyomi actually say that she was hot? Was this real?

"Hey...do you know what can really piss Amu off?" Ikuto begins causally

Utau frowns:"Huh?"

"I mean, I want to know so that I won't ever piss her off...it's not good being on her bad side." Ikuto quickly explains and offers her a heart melting smile

Utau felt herself totally mesmerized by Ikuto:"I...I can tell you."

"Amu hates it when people enter her room without knocking. It's like invading her privacy and drives her crazy. Even Mikan has to knock. And she takes ballet classes so Amu always has to have a spa or relax in a hot tub after her class...she hates it when anyone disturbs her then. Basically, Amu hates being interrupted when she wants some time alone." Utau laughs

Ikuto smiles with amusement:"Really..."

"She also hates it when guys would suddenly slap her butt"

Ikuto grins, "I couldn't blame them"

Utau's eyes widened, "Huh?"

Ikuto clears his throat:"Uh...your popcorn is ready."

Thank god utau didn't ask him further because Ikuto already felt himself slightly blushing. He remembered the time when Amu was in that bikini and when she wears her boyshorts every morning...and she has a fine behind.

Really fine.

"Enjoy your sleepover, I'm going to my room now." Ikuto waves

Utau gazes after his broad back with a sigh:"I think I'm in love with him more than ever."

****

"Na...Natsume!" Rachel gasped when she saw Natsume washing his hair with a towel

"Um...hi. What are you doing in my bathroom?" Natsume raised a brow

Rachel felt light headed...Natsume was so hot with droplets of water sliding down his perfect 6 packs don't call him The Prince Who Has It All for nothing. And I mean ALL.:"I...I got lost trying to look for the bathroom."

Natsume smirked, what a faker. "It's Rachel, right?"

Rachel nods with a shy smile:"You know my name."

"I always know names of pretty girls." Natsume eyes her from head to toe. A lacy black babydoll. But for some reason it didn't turn him on as much as the time when he saw Mikan in the morning in her skimpy top and boyshorts.

Rachel blushed hotly:"T...thanks."

"Rachel, do you think you can tell me some things that Mikan likes? I want to be friends with her...I don't know why she hates me so much." Natsume sighs

"You want to be friends with her? That's great! I don't know why she doesn't like you either. I mean she must be crazy because every single girl..." Rachel blabbers but then Natsume held her by the shoulders with a sexy smile:"Just tell me what I can do to please her."

"Oh...I..." Rachel gasped softly while staring into his gorgeous eyes

Natsume lets go of her.

"Well...Mikan likes boys...obviously." Rachel laughs uneasily

"Um, she likes it when boys initiate everything. Although she seems like the type of girl who will take control, Mikan always go for the boys who make a move first. She loves the total bad boy image...although she doesn't want to admit it."

Natsume laughs quietly:"Really..."

Rachel rubs her chin:"Um...Mikan loves pink Starbursts!"

Natsume chuckles:"So childish."

Rachel giggles:"Well, girls love cute things. And her favorite ride on the amusement park is the merry go round."

"Merry go round? That's for little kids." Natsume laughs shaking his head

Rachel:"Don't ever say that in front of her...she'll hate you."

"Thanks Rachel," Natsume smiled his sexy-women-killer smile.

Rachel's hand flew to her open mouth as she walked back up the stairs to Mikan's room. He's so handsome!"

Natsume walks out of the bathroom seeing Ikuto walking up the stairs. He raised a brow and Ikuto gives him a nod. Natsume smirked and walks back into his room.

****

"You two took forever." Mikan complains and grabs a handful of popcorn

Rachel and Utau smiles sheepishly, they were not planning to tell their friends that they've just sold them out. Their information and personal stuff. Mikan and Amu might never let them come here again.

"So...what happened?" Anna prodded

Utau sighs and lays back on the bed:"Ikuto said I look hot."

"I'm not trying to burst your bubble, Utau. But Ikuto is the type of guy who says that to every girl." Rachel laughs

"What about you? Found the bathroom?" Amu smiles

Rachel giggles:"Nope, but I found Natsume"

"What did you two talk about?" Anna asked with envy

Rachel looks at Mikan then mutters:"Um, nothing!"

"You're lying!" Mikan points

Rachel quickly changes the topic and reaches into her bag:"Look what I've bought."

She pulls out a deck of Sexual Truth or Dare cards.

"Oh my god, where did you get those?!" all the girls shriek with excitement

Rachel smiles:"I have my resources, girls."

"You naughty girl!" Amu grins and grabs the deck of cards

Mikan turns off the tv and the girls all turn their attention to the cards. Amu pulls out a card and turns to Rachel:"Truth...or dare?"

"Truth." Rachel smiles, she never really liked dares

Amu looks at the card and reads:"What is the wildest thing you've imagined your crush or boyfriend do to you?"

"Giving me a hot massage in a jacuzzi." Rachel admits with a blush

The girls burst out laughing and high fived her:"Yea! Totally!"

Rachel takes a card and turns to Anna:"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Anna grins

"Moon your friends right now." Rachel's eyes widened

"No way!" the girls all screamed

Anna shrugs and quickly moons them:"Come on, we've been in a hot tub together so many times."

"I think this dare was meant to have both males and females around." Amu laughs

Anna takes a card and turns to Mikan:"Dare?"

Mikan smiles:"Duh."

"Take one piece of your under garment and give it to anyone with a N or B in their first name. If more than one person, distribute to all."

There was a dead silence in the group.

"I...is that for real?" Mikan was not able to believe what a coincidence that was

Amu gasped with a open mouth:"Wow, I can hardly believe this myself."

"You never turn down a dare, Mikan." Utau takes a deep breath and fans herself

"A...all of my clothes?" Mikan stutters

"ALL." the girls stated

"It's not big deal, right?" Mikan assures herself

"No big deal. Just take it off and hand it over." Amu tries to help

Mikan takes a deep breath and touches her face:"I can't...no, I can do this."

Walking downstairs, Mikan stopped in front of Natsume's room. Stay cool, Mikan.

Natsume answers the door:"Mikan?"

She lets herself in and turns to face Natsume:"Okay, before you think I'm crazy, I'm just here to complete a dare."

Natsume raises an amused brow:"You girls always love to play those games, don't you?"

Wanting to get this over with, Mikan takes off her baby tee with Natsume's stunned eyes. Her whole body flushed as Natsume ogled at her breasts in his pink laced bra. Reaching to the back to unhook it, Mikan takes it off and hands it to Natsume:"My dare. Your present."

Quickly throwing her shirt over her self again, Mikan ran to the door unable to look staight into Natsume's eyes. She felt totally embarrassed.

"Hey...my room is not a place where you can come and leave whenever you want." Natsume placed a hand on the door and trapping her in his arms

Mikan stares back at him for the first time with soft eyes. She saw the slight blush on Natsume's face and laughs:"You're pretty cute."

Natsume raised a brow and holds her bra up.

"Since I've helped you complete your dare, you can help me with something I've wanted to do for a long time..." Natsume whispered huskily and leaned down

"You didn't help me with..." Mikan protested but to only be shut up by Natsume's lips crushed against hers. Getting caught up in the moment, Mikan wraps her arms around Natsume and kissed him back hard. It was hard to admit that she wanted to taste him again ever since the pool party. After all, he was Natsume Hyuuga. No woman can resist. Natsume grins through the kiss and makes her wrap her legs around his waist while pressing her harder against the door. Their bodies touched in every possible way and both getting very turned on. Running a hand through her hair, Natsume was allowed entrance in her mouth. Teasing Mikan slightly with his tounge, Natsume felt Mikan play with him back. God, she was so seductive...makes him want to carry on.

"You're irresistable, but I've got to go back now." Mikan whispered breathlessly after the pulled away

Quickly, she opened the door and ran out before she could give Natsume a straight look. Natsume stares after in a daze. But then looks at the bra in his hand then smiles:"She thinks I'm irresistable? She thinks I'm irresistable!"

"Score!"

****

"How did it go?" the girls all asked when Mikan came back with a flushed face...and braless

"Of course it was embarrassing!" Mikan muttered but she wasn't blushing because of that

"What was his expression like?" Amu asks curiously with a smile

"I ran out before I saw." Mikan lies and blushed deeper

"Can we continue?" Mikan pulls a card

"Amu, truth or dare?" Mikan asks

Amu laughs:"These cards are really scary. I go with truth."

"That's a change, you always did dares." Utau laughs

Mikan:"Would you like to be tied up...and let your partner feast on you?"

"Truthfully...that'd be nice." Amu answers and the girls all burst out shrieking and laughing

"You have a dirty mind, Amu!" Rachel shrieked

They were all blushing from that question. All girls had sexual fantasies.

Amu takes a card and faces Utau:"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you fantasize the most about in bed?" Amu asked, everyone knew the answer to that

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Utau buries her face in a pillow

"And I was the dirty one?" Amu teased

Amu suddenly puts a finger to her lips:"SHH!"

Everyone quieted down and Mikan smiles knowing what Amu was thinking.

"Someone's taking a shower."

"SO?" the other three asked in confusion

Mikan turns to Amu:"Your turn. I did it last week."

Amu grins mischievously and crept out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Anna asks

Mikan smiles:"It's a prank we always pull. We steal their clothes while they are taking a shower...because they don't lock the doors. It's a fifty fifty chance that Amu will find the door unlocked this time."

****

Amu grins naughtily when she saw the bathroom door not fully closed. They never learn. Quietly, she crept into the bathroom and suddenly, the water stopped. It was completely quiet. Amu was about to let out a scream when a hand reach out from behind the curtains and pulled her into the bathtub.

Ikuto grins at Amu who stares at him with wide eyes. Ikuto removes his hand and replaced it...with his lips. They both barely knew how it happened but Amu grabs his head and kissed him back deeply. Ikuto slid a hand down to her waist and held her firmly by the neck with his other hand. Their kiss was slowly in the beginning but then turned into heated passion after a short time. Their heads turned side to side trying to taste every corner of each other's mouths.

This was what he wanted. Ikuto had wanted this to happen ever since the first time he laid eyes on AMu. But he gave up after seeing her date one boy after another. He refused to be another one of the boys she dump after she was bored. But Amu was kissing him so urgently, making Ikuto feel like she really desired him. When they pulled away, both were gasping for air from that powerful kiss. Amu looks into Ikuto's eyes bravely and a small smile formed on her lips. Ikuto gazes back with gentle eyes and smiles softly:"Amu..."

"How long are we going to stay in this position?" Amu whispers after a long time

Ikuto shrugs and leaned down to claim her lips again when Amu gasped:"I forgot! They're still waiting for me!"

Amu curses and runs out of the bathroom. Ikuto looks after her but then Amu reappeared to grab some Ikuto's clothes(now readers don't get that perverted………….yet. Ikuto was wearing boxers). "Ei!" Ikuto yells but then smiles

"I wasn't dreaming. That was real." Ikuto grins and actually took a real shower.

***

"What the hell happened?" Mikan asked when she hears the showers on again

"I don't want to talk about it." Amu mutters and looks around her friends

"Fine. But something happened down there, Amu Hinamori." Mikan narrowed her eyes

"You got his clothes!" Rachel, Anna, and Utau shrieks

"Yea." Amu smiles dully

"Your lips are swollen." Mikan winks with a smile and whisper that only Amu was meant to hear

Amu blushed hotly and looks away.

"Why are you all wet, Amu?" Rachel suddenly asks

They look at Amu and saw that parts of her clothing were soaked. "I...sort of had an accident with the sink." Amu fibbed. Truth was, Ikuto was "taking a shower" with his boxers on knowing that she would come in. When they were engaged in that passionate kiss, their bodies were pressed against another tightly so the water on Ikuto's body soaked on Amu's top and shorts.

"Wow." was all Mikan can say and Amu quickly changes the topic:"Let's watch the movie. We've had enough excitement tonight."

The girls were worn out and settled down for the movie without a single complaint. Mikan sighed and looked out her window:"Why can't I stop thinking about Natsume tonight? I can't stop thinking about our kiss..."

Amu looks at herself in the mirror while changing into dry clothes:"What was that amazing feeling tonight? When Ikuto held me, when he kissed me?"

Natsume stuffs Mikan's pink bra in his drawers and sighed:"Why can't I stop thinking about her? She says I'm irresistable. To me...she's more than irresistable. A lot more."

Ikuto sighed and leans back against his bed:"Amu. Amu Hinamori. Ikuto's girl...sounds nice. You're driving me crazy, Amu!"

Needless to say, the four had trouble sleeping that night. And when they did, there was a similar sweet peaceful smile on their faces.

**

* * *

**

Now why don't you click that green box below! :D

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. School

**HI! ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**miyumei- um well Mikan's and Amu's friends are Utau(who's basically interested in Ikuto alone),Anna,and Rachel. um well i'll try to make it better for you...tell me if u have diffuculties reading it.**

**For the rest of you guys, um if your having the same trouble as miyumei,please tell me so I know if I need to fix my story. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Mikan woke up early before the sun was even up. She had one thing in mind. She had to get her bra back. Before her friends woke up. That pink Paris designer bra was Amu's present to her on her sweet sixteen. The pink lace panties won't match without that bra! Actually it was on her birthday how Amu and she made a pact to stay best friends forever. So needless to say, Amu wanted that bra back. Besides, Natsume can make no use of it anyways.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispers and knocked softly hoping Ikuto won't wake up next door. She would have a heck lot of explaining to do.

Figuring that Natsume would probably sleep through World War, Mikan lets herself in. It was the first time Mikan came into Natsume's room. And she was pretty impressed. His room was neat and simple. For a guy at least. It was really clean. She saw Natsume's king sized bed in the middle of the room. Walking over, Mikan discovered a picture on Natsume's table. It was a family picture. His mom, his dad, his sister, and Natsume. Natsume was so adorable even when he was a little brat. Mikan smiles, she has a family picture in her bedroom too. Kids like herself, Natsume, Ikuto, and Amu had rare family pictures. Their parents never have time for them ever since they were born. From outside, it seemed like they had it all. But sometimes...all they wanted was a simple loving family.

"Do you ever feel lonely sometimes? Like me?" Mikan wonders as she caressed Natsume's face with her fingers

She quickly drew them back when she remembered her mission here. "Natsume, wake up!" Mikan shook Natsume's body

"I need my bra back...where is it?" Mikan says a little louder

Natsume grumbled something and frowns with his eyes still closed.

"I need my bra back. Remember last night? I gave it to you as a dare? It was my present from Amu. On my sixteenth birthday she..." Mikan went on but Natsume reaches up and pulls her down onto the bed wrapped in his arms:"Shut up." he mumbled and buries his face in her neck

"What did I get myself into?" Mikan groans unable to move at all

But she found herself inching closer to Natsume, smelling his sexy masculine scent:"Maybe just a few minutes..."

"No. How many women have been on his bed before? Ew. It's disgusting." Mikan suddenly sat up

She quickly got off the bed and was about to run out of the room when she stops. Looking around the room, Mikan takes Natsume's family picture off his night table...just in case he refused to give her bra back. It's like a bargain.

****

Amu's eyes opened as soon as Mikan left the room. After missing dinner last night, Amu was really hungry. Walking downstairs, she couldn't help but take a glance at Ikuto's door. To her surprise, it was open. "Last night was nothing...no big deal. Ikuto will forget about it by today." Amu tells herself but suddenly, she was jerked into Ikuto's room.

"Ikuto!" Amu gasped when she saw Ikuto's face close in front of her

Before she could say another word, Ikuto leaned down to cover his lips over hers. Giving her a soft lingering kiss, Ikuto pulls away with a smile:"I just didn't want the feeling last night to go away."

Amu could only stare at Ikuto open mouthed:"Ikuto..."

"I..." Amu stuttered

She blushed, this was so not cool. Ikuto probably thinks she was such a dork.

"Me either." Amu breathes with a giggle and pulled Ikuto's head down for another kiss

Ikuto grins happily and kissed Amu back passionately. Wow, all of this was happening from one kiss last night. This was unbelievable. It was incredible.

"You're delicious, but I'm really hungry." Amu laughs and reaches for the door with Ikuto's lips still lingering by her neck

"So am I. By the way Amu, you started calling me by name." Ikuto flashes her a killer smile.

Amu totally forgot! It just came naturally to her now.

Then, Ikuto does something totally unexpected just as he walked out the door, he slapped Amu's ass leaving her in shock once again

"Rachel betrayed me?! I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill you! What else did she tell you?! Ei! Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Amu storms out of his room and slams the door behind her

****

Black lace cami, super short and tight wrap miniskirt, hair wrapped in a sleek ponytail, expensive Chanel pumps, and the glowing flawless skin that just make you want to reach out and touch it. Mikan Sakura is Gakuen Alice's very own Asian Barbie doll. Besides her in a one shouldered top and flirty miniskirt with gorgeous tan skin was Amu Hinamori. Her best friend. Also known as one of the most popular girls in Gakuen Alice. The two girls walked to their lockers as usual turning heads of boys along the way, also receiving a few whistles and flirtatious smiles. "Amu Hinamori, there's something you're hiding from me." Mikan opens her locker and checks her reflection in the mirror.

"Mikan, don't even go there. What happened in Natsume's room? Look who's with the secrets now." Amu rolls her eyes and began applying her MAC lip gloss.

"We promised we'd tell each other everything." Mikan arranged her books in her locker with a pout

Amu smiles:"Of course. You first."

Mikan slams her locker shut and placed her hand on her hip:"No. I asked first."

"Ikuto pulled me into the bath tub and we made out...happy?" Amu blurted out then quickly covers a hand over her mouth with wide eyes

"Damn! No wonder why you seemed to have disappeared for a long time." Mikan gasped

"Your turn." Amu glares firmly

"Well...just when I was about to leave, he sort of pinned me against the door...and we shared a kiss." Mikan smiles happily

"I thought you said he was a bad kisser!" Amu laughs

"And I thought you said Ikuto wasn't cute at all! With the whole "I'm not resisting you" attitude!" Mikan shot back with a triumphant smile

"MIKAN!" Amu screamed with embarrassment, now it made it look like she was desperate

"Ei...we didn't really go into detail with the kisses but...was it like...wild and hot?" Mikan nudged her

Amu looks at her then grins:"Totally."

"You girls really shouldn't tell each other "everything."

The girls had their hands over their chests:"Are you trying to scare us to death, Ikuto?"

Ikuto was not looking at Mikan in the eye while Mikan was grinning mischievously with Amu nudging her to quit it with the stares.

"You look really hot today." Ikuto smiles at Amu while running his eyes down her perfectly smooth legs in her super short skirt

Mikan pretends to clear her throat.

"You look hot as always, Mikan." Ikuto rolls his eyes with a laugh

Mikan giggles and tossed her hair over her shoulders:"Why thank you, Ikuto. It's the nicest thing you've said to me."

"Oh please you probably get compliments everyday from the boys." Ikuto laughs

"Ei, you two. Stop flirting." Amu teases

"There's Natsume. See you later guys." Mikan walks down the halls

Ikuto raised a brow in question. Amu shrugged:"I have to go to class."

"I'll walk you there." he offered

"No thanks, people might think the wrong thing." Amu shakes her head and grabs her books out of her locker

"We're in the same class, Amu. English, right?" Ikuto smiles cutely

Amu blushed:"Um, yea. I almost forgot."

Amu began walking fast ahead of Ikuto and he shakes his head with a amused smile. She was so gorgeous, he wished he could hold her hand or put his arm around her waist to show that she was his possession.

***

"Hi Natsume!" Mikan greets cheerfully with a beautiful smile

Natsume opens his locker and looks at her. Immediately checking her out from top to bottom. "Hey Baby."

"It's Mikan." she rolls her eyes

Natsume shrugs and takes off his watch to put in his locker.

"Um, hey...you didn't happen to see my..." Mikan begins not knowing how to exactly ask for her bra back. But she did know Natsume looked delicious in a blue leather button down with the top left open for hungry females' eyes to roam upon and his popped collar for his bad boy image.

Natsume pulls out Mikan's pink lace bra from his locker with an amused smile.

Mikan's eyes widened and she grabs it, quickly stuffing it in her bag:"Thank you, gorgeous."

Ignoring the stares from the students passing by, Mikan walks away with no sign of guilt or blush on her face.

Natsume grins with his dimple showing as he lets his eyes linger after Mikan's waist and legs. One day if he got lucky he might just be able to get under Mikan Sakura's clothes.

"Natsume!!" Kim nearly jumped in his arms

"Um, good morning." Natsume removes her arms from him

"Maybe you can take me over to your place tonight..." Kim whispers and toys with his buttons

"Can't. I'm busy." Natsume lies and walks away

That's the Natsume attitude towards girls. When interested, he makes a girl feel like the most beautiful and luckiest girl alive. When he gets bored, she's becomes nothing in his eyes.

Kim bit her lower lip and wrung her hands. She lost him.

***

"Oh my god Amu, did the hot prince, Ikuto Tsukiyomi just walk you to class?" Utau gasped when she watched Ikuto give Amu a smile before continuing walking down the room to his seat

Amu shook her head:"Nope. What are you talking about?"

"Something happened that night...you're acting so weird." Rachel moves closer to Amu with narrowed eyes

"Promise me you won't like Ikuto ?" Utau begs

Amu rolls her eyes:"Even if I didn't like him, there will be so much more girls liking him."

"But still...it'll hurt me so much if one of my best friends gets with my dream guy." Utau pouted

"Unless...you already have feelings for Amu." Anna whispers with a grin

"Of course not." Amu denied

"I promise I will not crush on Ikuto, okay?" Amu smiles at Utau

Utau hugs her:"Amu, you're the best."

"Utau has been seeing you as a threat ever since you moved in with Ikuto." Rachel laughs

Ami shrugs and took out a compact mirror then began fixing her make up. "What am I doing? Obviously I felt something when Ikuto kissed me...why am I denying it?! No, I can't let Ikuto think he has me wrapped around his finger just from one kiss."

"Besides...there are so many more hot guys." Amu winks flirtatiously at a cutie that just past

The guy's eyes lingered on her as he went to his seat unable to believe that Amu Hinamori just noticed him today...she even smiled at him!

Mikan walks in the classroom with the same sweet aura around her that made all eyes turn in admiration. Amu closes her mirror and smiles:"So why were you looking for Natsume?"

Mikan gives her a look:"Nothing."

"What really happened during the dare, Mikan?" Anna and Rachel asks suspiciously

Mikan opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, a girl knocked her over while walking past her. "Hey, bitch! Watch your fat ass!"

Mikan glares at Kim who was sulking in her seat

"Don't worry about her, she just got dumped." Utau giggles hearing the news from other kids

"Already? Wow." Mikan shakes her head

"Yea, Natsume's really something." Amu smiles and applies some lip gloss.

"You girls talking about me?" Natsume suddenly appears and he grabs Amu's tube of lip gloss

"You should be honored." Amu smiles and retrieved the lip gloss from his hands

Mikan moves away slightly since she could feel Natsume's hand nearly brushing against her waist. She so did not want to become his next girl target.

"So who's your next girlfriend?" Rachel asks sweetly batting her long artificial lashes

Natsume eyes Mikan with a slight devilish smile:"I don't know yet...but she definitely has to be sexy."

"Shallow." Mikan rolls her eyes and twirls her shiny ponytail with her finger

"Boobie girl." Natsume shot back and walked to the back of the room to Ikuto

Mikan's mouth dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, her face was burning red:"WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?!"

Her friends busted out laughing hysterically:"Boobie girl!"

"DON'T REPEAT IT!" Mikan screams crazily

Ikuto's eyes widened:"Whoa, what the hell did you say, Natsume?"

Natsume smirked:"She looks cute even when she is mad."

"I think she looks way more than mad. Watch your back Natsume." Ikuto shakes his head as he watches Mikan shrieking at her friends

Natsume smirks as Mikan gave him a murderous glare:"That's what she gets for calling me shallow."

The teacher comes in the classroom with a stern look at the group of loud girls. He slams a book on the table:"MIKAN SAKURA!"

Mikan stops screaming and quickly takes a seat.

"You can scream louder and we'll all get hearing aids." the teacher jokes dryly

Mikan smiles sarcastically:"Very corny, sensei."

"She said you're very horny." Natsume grins

Amu and the girls gasped:"I can't believe Natsume just said that to the teacher!"

Ikuto collapsed in laughter along with the rest of the class.

The teacher was red and puffy:"Y...you..."

"I didn't say that, Sensei!" Mikan protested

"I think you're the horny one, Natsume. Every second!" Mikan shot back with a glare

Natsume smiles curtly:"I only get turned on by sweet gentle girls...the crazy loud ones are such a turn off."

The boys in the class could not believe what Natsume just said. He called Mikan Sakura a turn off. No one ever dared to say that before. Because it was completely untrue.

Mikan's eyes widened with her fist clenched about to walk over and strangle Natsume when the sensei yells:"SETTLE DOWN!"

"Natsume, you're an asshole!" Mikan hissed and turns around to face the teacher

"Well you..." Natsume began but was cut off by the teacher:"THAT'S IT, DETENTION! DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!"

Natsume and Mikan's jaws dropped open in shock:"Shit!"

"And if you two don't go today, I'll extend it to a week." the teacher spoke firmly in a lower tone since everyone was so quiet.

Suddenly...

"Can I take Mikan's place?!" Anna raised her hand with a excited smile

"No, I want to take Mikan's place!" the rest of the girls in the class began all screaming at once

"DETENTION THREE DAYS FOR NATSUME AND MIKAN!" the teacher hollered through the noise

"WHAT? SENSEI!!" Mikan yelled in horror as Natsume sent death glares

"I have dates tomorrow! I don't want to spend it with that disgusting pighead!" Mikanwailed

"Me too... HEY!Who are you calling a pighead?!" Natsume shouted

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT ONE WEEK!" the sensei threatened

Everyone quiets downs. "I don't think it's fair, you can't just give us two extra days because other people were screaming shit." Mikan complains in a whiny voice

"I'm three seconds away from making it one week." the teacher raised a brow

Mikan quickly closes her mouth and makes a face with a mutter:"Stupid teacher."

"Three days with "Mikan Sakura", not bad." Ikuto pats Natsume on the back

Natsume sat back in his seat with his arms folded behind his head:"Not bad at all...I'll be looking forward to it." he smirked

"You're so lucky!" Anna and Rachel murmured

Mikan glares at them:"Yea, all thanks to you."

Suddenly, Mikan couldn't take it anymore. So hard to absorb all this craziness in one moment. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Mikan! Where are you going?" the teacher asks angrily

"I'm going to go feel sorry for myself." Mikan mutters and walked out of the classroom

"She is so setting your room on fire tonight." Ikuto chuckles with amusement

***Sure Natsume and Mikan could not go to detention considering the power and wealth they have. Even teachers could fear them. But their parents gave the teachers an authority to give them what they deserved. Parents thinks its all part of growing up.

* * *

**HERES A BIG THANK YOU SHOUTOUT FOR THOSE WHO REWIED, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! Please keep supporting and reviewing my story!!**


	7. Detention

**IMPORTANT; I DECIDED THAT I NEED A BETA READER SO PLEASE IF YOU CAN DO THAT FOR ME THEN PM ME AND I'LL CHOOSE WHO I WANT...PLEASE REALLY NEED ONE SO I CAN CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY..**

**ALSO I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER FANFIC PLAN FOR THIS FOURSOME...SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH IT OR WHAT?**

* * *

Amu was surprised to find Mikan waiting outside for her in front of her ballet class.

"Don't you have class now?" Amu asks and shifts her bag of ballet clothes on her shoulder

Mikan shook her head:"No classes are finished...but today I still have one hell class to attend to."

"Detention with hot Natsume Hyuuga?" Amu teased as they began walking to their lockers

"Yes." Mikan grimaced

"Good, I have the house all to myself. I can have a nice relaxing healing bath...my legs are killing me." Amu complains about her ballet classes again, even though she loves ballet.

"Ikuto is not going to be home?"Mikan raised a brow

Amu grins:"Nope. He's probably on a date. Like I said, the house all to myself."

"I bet if you just describe that "nice relaxing hot bath" to him, he'll definitely stay home." Mikan teased and receives a whack from Amu

"Yea, I am definitely looking forward to our next make out session in the bath tub." Amu rolls her eyes with sarcasm

"You didn't really promise Utau about not liking Ikuto, did you?" Mikan gasped

Amu gives her a weird look:"I did. There are so many more guys other than Ikuto, Mikan. Just cause we've kissed doesn't mean anything."

Mikan opens her locker and shrugs:"Maybe you're just denying it,Amu."

"Oh shit! The contract! We forgot to ask the guys to sign it." Mikan pulls out the house contract Mae gave them.

"Why don't you bring it to detention class with you and tell Natsume to sign it?"Amu suggested

Mikan glances at the clock on the wall with wide eyes:"Speaking of which, I'm going to be late! Sensei will totally add a few more days for being late!"

Amu laughs as Mikan flew down the hall in a hurry.

"Great, a hot bath with my new Jasmine scented bath oil is a wonderful way to end my night!" Amu grins and hurries towards the exit

"Hey babe, where are you going?" a couple of guys stops Amu seeing her in her turn on short miniskirt and skimpy top

Amu makes a disgusted face, were there pigs in Gakuen Alice?

"Ikuto!" Amu's eyes lit up when she sees Ikuto walking calmly down the hall with his hands stuck in his pockets. Looking handsome as ever with his dark eyes set upon hers, his chiseled jaw, sexily combed hair, broad shoulders...definetly boyfriend material. Prince Charming to the Rescue.

Before the guys could grab her, Amu runs to Ikuto pretending to ignore the guys even though they scared the heck out of her. "Hi baby, why are you so late?" before Ikuto could blow her cover, Amu leans in to kiss him softly. Getting the point quick, Ikuto held Amu by the waist and kissed her back teasingly.

The three guys lost interest, another one of Ikuto Tsukiyomi's girls. They began to walk away before Ikuto could recognize their faces...then they would be in big trouble. There were two boys in Gakuen Alice that can't be messed with. That would be Natsume Hyuuga and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They got a whole lot of back up boys behind them.

"Thanks." Amu looked dazzled when she pulls away

Ikuto gives her a gorgeous smile:"Any day."

"Not good, why am I seeing Ikuto as prince charming? Why do I have the urge to kiss him again? I promised Utau! And Ikuto must be so smug now thinking he's totally got me." Amu thought frantically and untangles her arms from him

She quickly turns to run towards the stair way when Ikuto suddenly grabs hers again. "Oh my god, he is so going to kiss me!" Amu's eyes widened as she saw the desire burning in Ikuto's eyes

When Ikuto leaned down to capture her lips again, Amu quickly covered a hand over her mouth as Ikuto's lips made contact with her hand. Ikuto calmly reached up to remove her hand and bought her waist closer causing Amu to stumble towards him. He smiles and lifted her chin up, giving Amu a soft sweet kiss. Before Amu could do anything, Ikuto pulls away.

"You're simply amazing, Amu Hinamori." Ikuto smiles cutely

"Stop playing with me, Ikuto." Amu muttered and pulls his head down to continue their short kiss

Ikuto smiles through the kiss and closes his eyes. Their lips expressed their desire for each other as much as their mouths won't admit it. Pleasure engulfed Amu as Ikuto kissed her deeply and harder.

****

~CLASSROOM~

"Oh, it's you again." Mikan purposely greets Natsume with a dull look

"Hi to you too, Boobie Girl." Natsume smirks and puts his legs on top of the desk

Mikan stormed over to him with deadly eyes:"What do you want me to do so that you stop calling me that?!"

"Now you're talking." Natsume sat up and looks up at her.

Mikan placed her hands on her hips and glares down at Natsume sitting casually in his chair.

"A kiss will do." Natsume shrugs

"You can call me ugly girl and I won't even kiss you!!" Mikan screamed with wide eyes

Natsume shrugs:"Fine."

"No wait, you serious?" Mikan asks hating the name Boobie Girl every second she thinks about it

Natsume nods:"I'm a man of my words."

Mikan leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek:"Done deal."

Natsume looked up in protest:"But..."

"You never said where." Mikan shrugs with a smile

The teacher came in just at the right time:"You two...I really don't know if I'm punishing you two or rewarding you with detention." he muttered seeing Mikan kiss Natsume

They waited for their assignment. The teacher placed a stack of papers in front of Natsume's desk:"These are some flyers for the upcoming Food Drive. It's a charity for the poor. So they can have a warm meal during Christmas."

"Can we just wash the blackboard or something?" Natsume complains

"You will do that after you tack these flyers all over the school. Time limit...you can go home when you're finished." the teacher smiles, he's been wanting to torture these two bad kids for a long time. They don't do their work, they cut class, they talk back to him, all the teachers got together to come up with this punishment.

"WHAT?!" Natsume's and Mikan's jaws dropped

"Good night." the teacher smiles and walks out of the classroom

"Let's just go home." Natsume suggested after the teacher left

"No way, he made it very clear that if we don't get our detention tasks done, we won't be able to attend school trips, dance, and the prom!" Mikan shook her head in distraught

Natsume slumped on the desk with a groan:"I wish we never fought in class."

Mikan grabs a stack of flyers and kicked Natsume's chair:"Come on, you're wasting time!"

Natsume stood up and suddenly grabs Mikan:"I need some energy...to last the night."

Before Mikan can react to his words, Natsume pulled her into his arms and plunged his lips down to hers.

"I can't believe this. I felt like killing him before but now..." Mikan felt herself kissing him back and her arms snaked to his neck.

"I knew she liked me." Natsume thought with a smirk as he set Mikan down on a desk. His hand ran down her smooth thigh all exposed thanks to her hiked up miniskirt. They were in such a promising position.

Her legs on either side of him. Natsume kissed Mikan with more passion and he ran a hand through her hair and tilted her head back. Mikan cupped his face and it was her turn to shower light kisses all over his face. She grins naughtily when she hears Natsume moan when she nibbles seductively on his ear. "We have to get started you know..." Mikan whispers

"Yea." Natsume mumbled and kisses her down the neck, his hands sliding under her cami

"No, I mean the flyers." Mikan giggles and pushes him away

"Oh...right." Natsume muttered, in no mood for putting up flyers

At least they were not hating each other's guts now.

Natsume follows Mikan out of the classroom with thumbtacks and tape in his hands while Mikan had the flyers.

****

Natsume bumps into Mikan when she suddenly stops walking:"Ei..."

Mikan's mouth dropped open:"Damn."

Natsume grins mischieviously. He lets out a low sexy whistle:"We got company."

They saw Ikuto and Amu engaged in a hot passionate kiss with arms all over each other. It was so obvious that they wanted each other but either will admit it. The two immediately broke away hearing Natsume's whistle.

Ikuto shot Natsume a sheepish smile:"Hey guys...finish serving detention?"

"We just started." Natsume corrected him and shook the box of thumbtacks in hand

Amu blushed when she looks at Mikan.

"Someone said they weren't interested in Ikuto." Mikan looks up the ceiling with a innocent smile

Amu bit her lower lips and gives Mikan a "shut up" look.

"She said that? She's a bad liar." Natsume teased

"We're leaving." Ikuto took Amu's hand and walked towards the stairs

"Ei! Wait guys!" Mikan calls out

Amu glares at Ikuto and shook his hand away as they stopped.

"We have loads of work...and since we are best friends..." Natsume began as Ikuto smiles smugly

Mikan turns to Amu:"If you help us, it's like I never saw that make out moment before."

"And I won't tell Ikuto what you promised Utau." Mikan adds innocently

Amu felt like strangling her best friend. Very smart of her to mention that in front of Ikuto.

"What? What promise you can't mention?" Ikuto complains

"I'm not helping unless I know that promise." Ikuto folded his arms with an amused smile

Amu looks at Mikan:"You can't tell."

Natsume taps Ikuto:"Ei, you helping or not? Or I'll tell everyone your childhood secret."

Ikuto's eyes widened:"I can't believe you are blackmailing me with that!"

"But it's a lot of work." Natsume protested, pointing at the stack of flyers

Ikuto and Amu had no choice but took their part of the work

"Ei, what is Ikuto's childhood secret?"Amu nudged Natsume

"Can't tell." Natsume answers simply and gives Amu a stack of flyers

Amu sighs, there goes her nice hot bath with scented oils. Maybe tomorrow, after all, Natsume and Mikan still have detention...

"You two can work from the bottom floors and up. We'll go from top to bottom." Mikan walked towards the elevators

"We'll meet in the lobby afterwards." Natsume hands Ikuto a set of thumbtacks and tape

****

Mikan lost count on the number of bulletin boards they've gone through. The sky outside was dark already, thank god for the school lights. Natsume was pretty quiet the whole time but working cooperatively along. I'm surprised.

"Um, Natsume?"

"Yea?"

Mikan paused and turns to him:"I actually have something to return to you. I sort of took it one day as an "exchange product" for my...um, bra."

"My family picture?" Natsume smirked without a trace of anger

Mikian nodded:"Yea. I know it was wrong to take it away from you since it's so important..."

"That was computer made." Natsume replies and taped a flyer on the wall

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise:"What? Why?"

Natsume shrugs:"We never had time for family pictures. My family is always at different ends of the world. So any family picture we had was computer made. Looks pretty real, huh?"

"Natsume..." Mikan felt so terrible for bringing up the topic. She saw the slight glimpse of loneliness in his eyes as he spoke about his family. His so called family.

"Why am I doing all the work?" Natsume complains as Mikan was just standing there feeling guilty

Mikan quickly snaps out of it and mutters:"So what, you just did a couple of more flyers."

Natsume chuckles lightly:"You're really cute, Mikan."

Mikan refused to think twice about that extra thump in her heart when Natsume said that. Any playboy would know how to sweet talk like that. And yet she was letting it affect her, how dumb.

"That's why I'm going to make you my girlfriend." Natsume smirked as he tilted her chin up

Mikan got lost in his crimson dark eyes for awhile then brushed his hand away:"I don't think so, I don't date troublesome bad boys like you."

"Really? You sure proved yourself wrong everytime I kiss you." Natsume retorted with a grin

"I react like that when any boy kisses me. Don't think it's because of you, Natsume." Mikan blurted out although it wasn't true. Some kisses she experienced were disgusting and slimy. Some were weird and uncomfortable. Rare ones that were sweet and passionate...were like Natsume's.

Surprisingly, Natsume didn't respond to that feeling a little hurt. So it's true, he was just another make out partner to her. Nothing special...as so Natsume thinks.

"Was I a little too harsh or straight foward?" Mikan looks at Natsume

"I think it's time to meet those two in the lobby now." Natsume clears his throat and presses the button of the elevator

When the elevator doors opened, Natsume quickly steps in and closes the doors in front of Mikan.

Mikan screamed:"NATSUME HYUUGA, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR! THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!"

"Scared of the dark, huh?" Natsume shouts back with a laugh inside the elevator

Mikan was too busy being mad at him to be scared of the dark now:"NATSUME! ON THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE...TWO..."

Before she could count to three, there was Natsume's grinning face in front of her.

"Natsume...you are so dead." Mikan hissed

*****

~LOBBY~

Ikuto was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest while Amu stood in by the windows looking out Gakuen Alice's huge courtyard.

"Ei, who was your first crush, Ikuto?" Amu suddenly asks out of nowhere

Ikuto smirks:"Who remembers this kind of stuff?"

Amu rolls her eyes:"Everyone does. First crush is the most important."

"First love is." Ikuto argued

"Who was yours?" he asks curiously

Amu shot him a look:"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know what is important to you." Ikuto shot her a cute smile

Amu groans, this guy will not stop sweet talking even for a moment.

"Come on, it's no big deal." Ikuto prodded

Amu thought hard:"Well...when I was ten, this one boy who I didn't know gave me a rose after my first ballet performance in school. It was really sweet. His bodyguard took a picture of us because he said he wanted to have a picture with the "star" of the play."

Amu sighs with a smile:"He was really sweet for a little boy his age."

Ikuto stares at Amu in surprise:"What...happened then?"

"My friends told me not to like him because at that time, boys who wear glasses are considered dorks. He overheard them talking to me and I never saw him again." Amu looked sort of guilty and sad

Ikuto chuckles:"You and your friends must have been really shallow."

Amu narrows her eyes but then smiles:"This is the only time you can get away with an insult, Ikuto."

They see Natsume and Mikan walking towards them just in time. Mikan looked normally fine but Natsume...his hair and shirt was messed up and he was rubbing his arms.

"You two just made out?" Ikuto grins seeing Natsume's messy condition

"She attacked me." Natsume corrects in a dry tone

"Wow, we heard Mikan scream before...she's mad loud." Amu giggles as Mikan shot her a glare

"We're finished, we can go home now." Mikan walked towards the exits

"Thanks for the help, guys." Natsume smirked

Ikuto grins:"No problem. I should be thanking you for letting me spend time with Amu."

Mikan laughs:"You are so direct, Ikuto. How do you know if Amu likes you or not?"

"Well, that's where the chasing part comes in." Ikuto looks at Amu

Amu shakes her head and doesn't comment to her friends' teases. Ikuto sure sweet talks so naturally.

"So how about tomorrow night?" Natsume jokes

"No way." Ikuto and Amu answered flat out

**~DETENTION DAY TWO~ **

"What's the torture now?" Natsume leans back in his chair

Mikan puts her compact mirror away in her Dior purse and rolls her eyes:"Just one more day."

The teacher smiles calmly:"You two may be trouble makers but I'm sure you are very bright students. I'll have you marking papers from all my classes."

"Ei, you get paid to do that," Natsume slams a hand on the table

Mikan shook her head:"I get headaches when I read too many words."

The teacher just smiles again before walking out of the classroom.

Natsume takes out his phone and begins dialing.

"Ei, pighead. Let's get to work, who are you calling?" Mikan walked over to the stack of papers

Natsume rolls his eyes:"I'm calling my boys to beat our teacher up."

"You can't do that! Then we'll get suspended! And we can't go to the school prom!" Mikan wails and grabs the phone out of his hand

Natsume looks at her intently:"If you don't give that back at the count of three...be prepared for what is going to happen to you."

Mikan backs away as Natsume got out of his seat and walks towards her. "One..."

"What the hell is he going to do?" Mikan grips the phone tightly in her hand

"Two..." Natsume traps Mikan against the desks

"Na...Natsume." Mikan whines in a scared tone

"Three"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA sorry for leaving you hanging there...Welll thats what make a story ineteresting right? **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!IM SO HPPY!! WOOOT!! 45 REVIEWS...HEHEHE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING..**


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell is he going to do?" Mikan grips the phone tightly in her hand.

"Two..." Natsume traps Mikan against the desks.

"Na…Natsume." Mikan whines in a scared tone.

"Three." Natsume whispers in a husky tone against her neck.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Natsume smiles and nuzzled her neck with his lips.

Mikan closes her eyes, waiting for the awaited kiss.

Natsume chuckled lightly and stepped back.

Mikan opened her eyes to see Natsume's mocking smirk.

"You thought I was going to kiss you, right?" Natsume took a step forward her. His face only inches from her face.

"N-no... Shut up and leave me alone," Mikan blushed as she tried to push him away.

"Do you really want me to leave you alone?" Natsume's tone turned to serious.

"I…" Mikan stuttered as she looked away from his gaze.

"Don't look away, Mikan" Natsume tilted her chin back.

They stared longingly at each other.

And then, their lips began kissing wildly and she wrapped her hands around his neck, pushing him closer. Mikan's leg wrapped around his waist as he carried her so she was able to sit on top of the desk. Mikan let out a seductive moan. Seeing Mikan in such a pleasured state totally turned Natsume on, his left hand rubbing against her inner thigh as his right hand grabbed a hold of her head.

_"Oh my god, what the hell is going on?! Wouldn't I be considered as another one of Natsume's airheaded girlfriends if I just melt under his few touches? Things are going way too fast between us. And I do have a boyfriend! His name is...his name is..."_ Mikan thought frantically.

"Natsume..." she moans softly as Natsume's lips made butterfly trails down her collarbone

His lips were grazing against her neck and he was starting to go lower but Mikan pushed him away. "We can't do this."

Natsume was dazed and confused. "What's wrong?"

Mikan didn't answer but got off the desk. As much as she was aroused, she needed to stop before it went any further.

"Don't give me the 'I don't want you' crap. You just admitted it before...and from your responses to me before..." Natsume's voice trailed off in disappointment

"Look, there was nothing to it… I…just got caught in the moment ok?" Mikan started walking away, heading towards the door

Natsume quickly grabbed her wrist and crushed her to his body, his hands holding tightly around her waist. Mikan struggled to get free but then his piercing gaze suddenly stopped her from moving.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not used to being so controlled by a guy before... and I don't like it." Mikan whispered.

"Maybe you're just scared. You've been having guys wrapped around your finger since forever and now you're just scared that I'm just the one guy you can't control." Natsume simply replied as he let go of her.

Mikan sighed. "You're right."

"Yea, maybe all of this was a mistake. Let's pretend none of that ever happened, okay?" Natsume forced a smirk and walked out of the room.

Mikan bit her lower lip, she felt so frustrated at herself. Everything was always going fine between them but she always had to screw it up. She always managed to get Natsume mad at her somehow.

Natsume leaned against the hallways and let out a groan of frustration. Why did he always become so out of control and crazy when it came to Mikan? She always made him want to touch her, kiss her...

"She made it very clear that she didn't want him. Maybe he really should stay away from her for real." Natsume spoke in his mind.

*****

~HOME~

Amu sighed contently as she laid back in the hot tub full of water and covered floating pink rose petals. She bought all her bath essentials from a special spa store. Tonight, she was in the mood for a light rose scented bath. She felt her sores unknot from the previous ballet class and her skin felt so exfoliated and clear.

"This is heaven." Amu smiles and slid deeper down into the tub. "I wonder how Natsume and Mikan are doing in detention," A wicked smile crept upon her face.

The thought of Ikuto going out with the cheerleading captain tonight bought an unpleasant feeling in Amu's chest. But she refused to even think that she might be jealous. "Who am I to feel jealous?" Amu scolded herself and her eyelids began to droop, she was so tired. So many things happened this week. So many crazy things.

Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi likes her. He wanted to go after her, right? But he is a real playboy. She never dates boys who have multiple girlfriends other than her. But Ikuto's kisses were too delicious. Ikuto himself was irresistible. But what about Utau? She promised...

Amu fell into a deep sleep with her head leaning against the edge of the tub.

The doors downstairs opened and Ikuto stepped into the silent house. The house was rarely quiet. Amu was probably in the bathroom enjoying her bath tonight. He only told her about his date with the cheerleading captain to make her think that he wasn't going to be home tonight.

Ikuto walked up the stairs slowly and grinned, "Amu will be so pissed when she sees me intruding her bath. But then again, which guy in their right mind will pass a chance to see Amu Hinamori naked?"

He opened the bathroom door to find it all quiet and still. There, Amu's head was peeking out from the water with her eyes closed.

"Who falls asleep during a bath?" Ikuto's lips turns up into a smile of disbelief.

Amu's hair was pinned up above her head in piles and her lips looked so tempting to kiss. Ikuto caressed her face with a smirk, "Won't your skin get all wrinkled if you soak in the water too long?"

Damn, the soft seductive rose scent was filling the air and Ikuto's hormones. Trying hard not to look, Ikuto lifted Amu out of the water and quickly wrapped a towel around her naked body. Shit! He, himself was getting weaker as Amu's body laid against him. Ikuto's arms weakened, he almost dropped her.

"Sorry for doing this without your permission" Ikuto mumbled and carried her into her room.

The sudden rush of coldness engulfed Amu's body once she was carried out of the warm bathroom. She snuggled closer to Ikuto's body heat and wrapped her arms around him with her eyes still closed. Inside Amu's room, Ikuto placed Amu on the bed but she wouldn't remove her arms from him. He didn't think it was right to help her change into some clothes so Ikuto just pulled the blanket over Amu's body and lays down in bed next to her.

"Don't kill me tomorrow when you wake up because you won't let go of me." Ikuto muttered with a smile and caressed Amu's head that was on his chest.

This was probably the first time he was in bed with a woman and they weren't having sex. Ikuto secured an arm around Amu's waist and kisses her on the forehead before he fell asleep. "Goodnight, Amu Hinamori."

****

Amu woke up the next morning, her whole body felt all refreshed and relaxed. She was surprised to see Ikuto's sleeping face besides her... and she was cuddled up against his chest! "Okay, I might still be dreaming." Amu thought as she suddenly had the desire to reach out and kiss him.

It was okay to kiss Ikuto in her dreams.

Amu smiled and decided to give Ikuto a wakeup call. Leaning over, she cupped his face and kissed him teasingly on the lips. "Ikuto..."

It was then that Amu realized she had nothing on but a towel. Okay, this dream was starting to sound like reality.

Especially when Ikuto's surprised voice spoke out. "Amu?"

She felt her heart flutter and her head felt so light as Ikuto's dark handsome eyes smiles at her. This really was a dream. Ikuto Tsukiyomi wasn't one of the most popular guys in Gakuen Alice for nothing. One look from him... can make a girl's knees go weak.

Amu giggled and received Ikuto's lips over her parted mouth again. Ikuto could not believe that this was happening. Maybe this was his dream. Why would Amu willingly kiss him back??

Ikuto's hand found the towel that covered Amu's body and he almost had the chance to slip her towel off but Amu suddenly gasped as she started to realize that this wasn't a dream. She was fully awake and kissing Ikuto!!! Crap! Crap! Crap!

Amu jumped up in shock, pushing Ikuto away. She clutched a hand to her chest and held her towel as she saw Ikuto fall off the bed.

"That was not a dream, was it?" Amu's face began changing into pink color.

"Does it matter?" Ikuto got up from the floor and cupped her face and sucked on her lower lip teasingly then slipped his tongue inside her parted mouth. He kissed her hard and passionately, his right hand clutching the back of her head. He was not letting go...

"Ikuto, stop. I don't want this," Amu was breathing hard when she pushed him away from the breathtaking kiss.

"No, what's wrong? We both want it." Ikuto ran a hand through his hair.

"No, you're wrong." Amu murmured, trying to convince herself.

"Amu, you're not a really good liar," Ikuto smiled as he softly caressed her cheek.

Amu looked away, blushing. She needed to get away from Ikuto, like now.

"Ikuto, would you please leave the room. I need to get dress" Amu said coldly.

Ikuto felt a sudden tug at his heart and he left the room in silence.

Amu watched his retreating back, feeling her chest grow heavy.

*********

Amu walked out her room, dressed in her simple pink tank top that clung to her every curve, and a plaid, black skirt to match with it. She didn't have the "heart" to really dress.

Amu walked downstairs to see Ikuto sitting on the couch, tilting his head back in frustration. Amu approached him, her hand almost reaching his face. She was about to pull away when Ikuto caught her arm.

"Amu…"

She was suddenly faced with a pair of serious yet soft eyes. "Can you give 'us' a try?" Ikuto whispered in a low voice.

"I...I'll think about it," she mumbled and jerked her arm out of his hand.

As Amu walked towards the door, Ikuto grabbed her and threw her on the couch. With a startled gasp, Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto crawled over her. "Ikuto!"

"I want an answer right now." Ikuto's voice was so serious that it shocked her.

Amu gulped, this guy was dead serious. And he was not going to take "no" for an answer.

"Amu," Ikuto tilted her chin up with firm eyes.

"No" Amu blurted out, without thinking.

Ikuto's eyes hardened when he heard the answer...

Ikuto silently got off of her, "Don't worry I won't bother you now."

Amu stared at Ikuto's retreating figure. Her heart throbbed in pain. Without even thinking about it, she got off the couch to race after Ikuto. Her body just moved on its own! And now she was facing his cold stare.

"What?" he asked irritably.

Amu paused. "I……."

-------


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry you guys… I know I haven't updated for awhile… You probably want to hang me or something.. XD But good news! School just finished so I'll be updating weekly or so. And ya I lost my beta-reader but is someone willing to be my beta-reader? That will really helpful for me to get things done faster.. Hehehe its kinda hard to realize my mistake.. **

**supercherryninja- **gome.. I was doing something with it and I guess I didn't realize I had messed it up..Well it's all fixed now, Chapter 2 & 3 are different now ..

Gomenasai for everyone else too!!

******Oh ya, please go to my page and vote on the poll.. I really need your opinion…*****

~Gakuen Alice ~

"I so love that necklace,Mikan! Where did you get it?"

"What happened with you and Natsume in detention?"

"Did you get to see him naked...like when he comes out of the shower?!"

Mikan takes out her iPod and stuffs it in her ear. She brings it along everyday now...and uses it mostly when she was with her "girlfriends".

"Come on, don't be like that, Mikan." Utau complains.

"What's wrong with some details?" Anna protested.

Rachel:"Mikan!"

Amu laughs when she sees her random friends sitting on a bench under the school's great oak tree. Mikan was looking annoyed as usual...she had that face on ever since they moved in with the boys.

"Hey Amu!" Utau grins and waves at her.

Amu walks over in her pink Capri and belly cut white tee. Looking simply gorgeous as ever with her hair clipped up in gentle curls. She smiles happily:"Hi guys! Pissing off Mikan again?"

Mikan takes her ear plugs off and smiles brightly at Amu:"Now that Amu is here, why don't you ask her some questions about Ikuto?!"

"So what do you guys plan on being on the Halloween costume party next week?" Amu interrupts with a glare at Mikan and a quick smile at the others.

"I'm going as a sexy angel!" the three of them squealed at once.

Mikan and Amu looked at them and rolled their eyes:"They should have a sexiest angel award instead of a best costume award. I bet most of the girls will be going as slutty angels."

Amu busted out laughing at Mikan's dry comment:"I agree!"

"Yes, the party would really be heavenly."

Utau held in her breath:"Guys! It's Ikuto."

Ikuto was walking towards them with his hands stuck in his pockets and sporting a handsome smile. Amu looks at Ikuto and then pretends to look to her left where some students were having lunch outside.

"Amu." Ikuto greets seductively. She looked completely sexy today.... He definitely will win this "challenge"

*_Flashback_*

_Amu stared at Ikuto's retreating figure. Her heart throbbed in pain. Without even thinking about it, she got off the couch to race after Ikuto. Her body just moved on its own! And now she was facing his cold stare._

"_What?" he asked irritably._

_Amu paused. "I……."_

_Amu gulped," I…..I'm sorry. I didn't mean that"_

_Ikuto arched his eyebrow, slowing forming a grin on his face._

_Amu's heart started racing, "Uh….um no I mean…um I'll think about it"_

_ Ikuto smirked,_"_Then it's a challenge Amu Hinamori. I'll win your heart within this week".__ He slowly approached her. His lips slightly lingering on her cheek, "I'll see you later…. But remember this Amu, I never lost a challenge- be prepared"_

_Amu was left speechless as Ikuto walked out the door._

_Her knees gave out on her..."Ugh! I hate him!! How dare he leave me looking like a total idiot..... I hate how he makes me feel.........."_

"Ei." Rachel elbowed Amu to get her attention.

"Huh?" Amu answered, snapping out of the "memory"

"Hi Ikuto! Where is your jerk friend Natsume?" Mikan spoke up with a sweet smile.

Ikuto laughs and rubs his chin:"Um...I think he's still sleeping at home."

"That pig." Mikan muttered shaking her head.

They didn't notice Amu's recent boyfriend walking up to them, who was completely surprised to see Ikuto with them.

"Kyo!" Mikan announced loudly for Amu to hear while flashing him a bright a smile.

Amu stood up as Kyo walked over to her. She smiles and was about to give him a kiss to provoke Ikuto. Suddenly, Ikuto wraps his arm around her shoulder and jerked her back:"She's mine now. You don't need to come looking for her anymore." Ikuto smiles calmly at Kyo.

"When?" Kyo looked hurt, unable to believe that now out of all times, Ikuto managed to hooked up with Amu.

Utau's, Rachel's, and Anna's eyes popped out at Ikuto's announcement:"WHAT?!"

Mikan takes off her earphones completely to make sure she heard right:"What?"

"It's been about a week or so but it isn't any of your business anyway," Ikuto's smile was now turning into a warning look for Kyo to get lost.

Amu never got to defend herself when Ikuto spoke again...god, this guy just won't shut up.

"I'll prove it to you." Ikuto turns Amu's head around with his hand and plunged his lips down to hers. For Amu, it was so sudden and very uncomfortable while Ikuto holds her waist closer and kisses her harder.

Unable to say a single word or curse in fear of angering Ikuto, Kyo quickly walked away.

Tears blurred in Utau's eyes as she grabbed her bag and ran towards the other direction of Kyo's.

Amu's eyes widened further and pushed Ikuto away:"Utau!"

Mikan's mouth was still open:"Oh my god."

Amu glared at Ikuto, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell would you tell that stupid lie?"

"To get rid of him" Ikuto simply stated, expecting a slap from Amu.

And that was exactly what he got.

"You just ruined your chance, Ikuto. Stay away from me." Amu growled and ran after Utau.

Anna and Rachel also went after her. Mikan raised a uneasy brow at Ikuto:"Are you okay?"

Ikuto rubs his cheek and shrugs:"I'm used to it when I dump girls...but not when I kiss one."

Mikan laughs despite of the messed up situation:"I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of admire you,Ikuto...If you weren't such a player, you really go after what you want and is not afraid to show it."

Ikuto chuckles and runs a hand through his hair:"You have to, Mikan."

Mikan looks up:"Huh?"

"So if you like Natsume, tell him. Drop your whole cool attitude towards him."

Mikan glares at him:"Ikuto?"

Ikuto:"Yea?"

"Have you ever gotten slapped twice in a day?" Mikan asks innocently.

"Uh, I gotta go." Ikuto grins and quickly walks away.

Mikan rolls her eyes:"Can't carry a decent conversation with playboys."

"And I don't like Natsume." Mikan told herself, losing count of how many times she kept convincing herself about that.

****

"Stupid Natsume, pick up your phone!" Mikan mutters while pacing back and forth. Today was their third and last day of detention. If he misses it, "they" will get another week of detention.

"I'm begging you...!" Mikan groans and threw her phone back into her Gucci bag. In less than a minute, Mikan was out Gakuen Alice main doors and on her way home to kill Natsume - on the process of dragging him to school to serve detention.

"Ow!" Mikan cursed as she crashed into a hard chest and broad shoulders.

"Watch where you are going." a familiar voice held her up by the shoulders.

Mikan looks up:"Natsume?!"

Natsume gives her a halfhearted smirked:"Wouldn't dare miss detention day three."

Mikan finally smiles with relief:"I thought you would totally screw up on the last day when Ikuto said you weren't in school today."

Natsume begins to walk to class with Mikan:"Natsume, you totally missed it today...Ikuto and Amu."

"What did I miss?" He didn't sound too interested at all.

"Hi Natsume..." two girls waves with seductive smiles as they passed them.

Natsume turns to Mikan suddenly with a grin:"The one with the red hair...pretty hot, huh?"

Mikan was taken aback by his sudden smile, she regained her posture and smiles back sweetly:"Yea, that's Chelsea, runner up prom queen last year. A lot of boys are after her."

Natsume's smile disappeared and he looked grumpy again:"Stupid woman, can't even get jealous."

Mikan's heart skipped a beat when he said that. He wanted her to be jealous...no. Don't believe him. It's just his way of making her fall for him.

It was then that Mikan was smiling happily like crazy and Natsume turns to her with an annoyed look:"Stop smiling like an idiot."

When they came into the classroom, they found their teacher waiting patiently at his desk with a calm smile.

"Haha, last day you can torture us,Sensei." Mikan jumps on top of the teacher's desk.

"I got something fun for you two today." the teacher stood up and reached into his desk.

"Nothing in detention is ever fun." Natsume mutters.

He held up two pieces of new white chalk:"A regular detention punishment. Write "I will not be disrespectful to the teacher" on the board three hundred times."

"Sensei, is that too much?"Mikan complains

"Not at all, Miss Sakura,"Sensei shakes his head and leaves the classroom.

Taking out his phone, Natsume began dialing some numbers.

"Ei, what are you doing?!" Mikan thought he was going to tell his gang to beat up the teacher again.

"Yo, Connor, bring some of your boys over here. I need a couple of nerds...with good handwriting." Natsume hangs up with a smirked.

"That's not right."Mikan protested, mad that she would have to write it and Natsume won't have to.

"Get started, Baby." Natsume hands her a piece of chalk, smirking. He was totally enjoying every bit of this.

"Don't call me that,Natsume. It makes me sick." Mikan snatched the chalk from his hand and stormed up to the chalk board.

Natsume sat back in his seat with a sigh:"Only if you were my girl...I can have a reason to help you out."

Mikan looks at the huge empty board in front of her then drops the chalk. "Let's make a deal."

Natsume nods with a handsome smile:"Sure, why not.."

"I'll be your girlfriend for three days if you help me complete my three hundred sentences." Mikan smiles sweetly at him.

Before Natsume could answer, a tall built guy with choppy blond hair and a bunch of nerdy boys with glasses came into the room.

"Natsume, my man!" Connor laughs and greets Natsume with a clasp on the hand.

"Long time no see, Connor." Natsume grins and punches him lightly on the chest.

"Here are the nerds. Get to work boys." Connor tossed them a pack of chalk.

"What do we have to write?" one boy pushes up his glasses.

"I will not be disrespectful to the teacher." Natsume answers.

Mikan looked at them in disbelief. She had never seen such dorky and ungroomed boys in her life. She then noticed their uniforms...Seigh High. That was a poor university with all gangs and bad kids. These boys obviously were the ones who took school seriously but were bullied by leaders like Connor.

There were three or four cooler looking guys behind Connor. They had spiky or long hair with piercings and tattoos all over.

Mikan shifted uneasily towards the door. Freaks.

One of Connor's boys noticed Mikan as being the only girl in the room. And a very sexy girl too. White mircomini skirt with flawlessly creamy legs and a thin spaghetti strapped top...bright beautiful eyes and a pair of lustful soft lips.

"Damn." they nudged one another with perverted grins

"Your girl, Natsume?" Connor smiles cockily at his friend

Natsume raised a brow at the uncomfortable Mikan:"She's serving detention with me..."

Thinking that meant she wasn't Natsume's girl, the three boys began walking up to Mikan:"Hey sexy, what's your name?"

"You guys don't want to live anymore? She's mine." Natsume announced loudly without moving in his seat.

The guys froze and drew back:"Sorry Natsume, we thought..."

"I'll be going now. Remember to lock the doors when you leave." Natsume tossed them the room keys and wrapped a arm around Mikan's waist, leading her out of the room

****

"Got a lot of back up." Mikan complimented dryly and takes Natsume's hand off of her waist.

Natsume nods:"Yea, they're my boys...only some of them. I got a lot more."

"Listen..."gangster leader", I don't want to date you. So you can forget about it." Mikan folds her arms across her chest.

"Thought you liked bad boys?" Natsume whispers softly against her ear with a smug smile.

Mikan felt herself flush, who told him that? She always made it seem like she hated boys who tried to act all bad and cool. But Natsume ...he was no fake.

"Give it up Mikan, you are attracted to me." Natsume smirked at her speechless face.

Mikan shakes her head and rolls her eyes:"You are so full of it."

Natsume suddenly grabs her and pressed her against the wall, leaning down to her:"Why...don't you like bad boys?"

Mikan looks up at him again getting caught up in the moment like she always does when Natsume acts like this. He was just so damn gorgeous that sometimes she wonders to herself if she was crazy. He wants her yet she refuses him. Maybe it's time to see a psychiatrist.

"Because..." Mikan begins softly as Natsume's hands were caressing her bare thighs, slowly sliding one warm hand underneath her skirt.

"They are very dangerous, troublesome...and naughty." Mikan manages to say before Natsume crushed his lips against hers. He lifted her legs up to wrap around his hips and Mikan sure cooperated fine. She felt an excited feeling surge through her body as Natsume's tongue slipped inside her mouth and began playing with hers. He was a professional kisser too...but she wasn't too far behind. Mikan Sakura, herself, had many experiences with boys before. After all, she wasn't known for "Asian Barbie Doll" for nothing.

Natsume tries to control his excitement when Mikan responded to him fully, he slipped a strap off her shoulder and began to kiss his way down her neck hearing her enjoying every second of it. "Dammit, why can't you just admit that you like me, Mikan?" Natsume thought as he kisses her slowly.

"Sakura...Hyuuga?!"

Natsume kisses her a few more times before pulling away. They looked to see their intruder, being none other than...their teacher!

Natsume lowers Mikan to her feet and clears his throat with a hint of redness on his cheeks. Mikan couldn't even look at the teacher, she felt her face burning.

"You...you two...why aren't you inside writing?!" the teacher asks in disbelief.

"Oh we decided on a small break first." Natsume jokes, receiving a slap on the arm by Mikan.

The teacher narrows his eyes:"I don't know...there is something fishy going on."

As the teacher walks towards the door to the classroom, Mikan and Natsume's eyes widened:"WAIT!"

"You don't want to go in there..." Mikan stutters nervously with clenched hands.

The teacher narrows his eyes again and points at them:"I'll find out what you two are up to...by then, you can spend the rest of the semester in detention."

"You can't go in there!" Natsume blurted out.

"Why?" he puts a hand to the doorknob

Natsume nudged Mikan not knowing what to say...

"Ikuto and Amu are having sex in there." Natsume blurted out suddenly, it was the first thing that came into mind.

Mikan's knees weakened and she held onto Natsume for support. She holds in her laughter and horror to what Natsume just made up.

The teacher's face reddened and he glares at them:"This is not a hotel. Take your businesses somewhere else."

"You can't punish us for that. It's not our fault they lost control of each other in the class." Mikan quickly pushes the blame aside, adding to the lie.

Natsume nods:"If you add anymore unreasonable days, I'm not going to just stand back and let you do that this time,Sensei."

The teacher nodded:"True. It's time for Ikuto and Amu to serve detention."

Natsume and Mikan's mouths dropped open:"What?!"

"Tell them to clean up after themselves." the teacher muttered and walks away. He came back into the building to get something but now he couldn't. At least he got detention for Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori ...boy, the other teachers would love this. Amu Hinamori the daydreamer in class and Ikuto the cutter who never comes to class. Yup, it was worth it even though he had to see two teenagers disgustingly making out in the halls.

"I'm going to jump out the window...Amu will kill me anyways." Mikan groans and puts her head against the wall.

"We don't have to tell them." Natsume suggests.

Mikan's eyes lit up:"You mean keep it a secret?"

"Yea, then we don't have to bother about telling them"Natsume answered.

Mikan nods and laughs:"I can't believe you said "having sex" with a straight face. You could have said "doing it" or something."

"Teachers are slow Mikan, they won't get it." Natsume shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Let's get out of here." Mikan picks up her bag from the floor.

"I'll treat you to dinner tonight." Natsume offers.

"Sorry, got a dinner reservation with Tsubasa Ando tonight." Mikan replies calmly with a smile.

"Screw Ando," Natsume muttered with annoyance.

"I will, tonight." Mikan teases in meaning of sleeping with him.

"Ei!" Natsume grabs her arm and glares at her angrily.

"I have to go,Natsume...I have to break up with him tonight." Mikan smiles with a smirk, getting a kick out of Natsume's jealous expression.

"Oh." Natsume's lips turned up in a childish smile.

"I never noticed...you're really cute." Mikan jokes when she saw his smile, he really was adorable.

"Cute?" Natsume's eyebrow twitched. "Usually, the word would be sexy."

"Cocky Bastard is more like it." Mikan innocently smiles.

Natsume smirked and cups her face for a kiss.

"All this...it's just sexual attraction. You have got to find a better way to go after me, Natsume." Mikan laughs and pushes him away lightly.

"But...that's the only way I know with girls." Natsume protested.

"Tough luck." Mikan shrugs, she doesn't even know why she wants Natsume to try so hard. Maybe she was playing hard to get, but she always wanted to know if she can change a bad boy...

"I always get what I want in the end. I just want you to know that, Mikan."

**************************************************************************************************************

Hehehe, well thats the end of the chapter.. It isn't much of a cliffhanger like i suually do..I think.. or is it? I don't kno!! hahahaha

Anyway, **please go to my page and vote..**

**NOW WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME OUT BY PRESSING THAT GREEN BOX UNDER THIS!! SANKYU!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ehehehehehe **

**I'm sorry guys for not updating soooooooo long!!!**

**HAHAHA oh yes!! I change the rating to M… ^^ Because it's going to get more sexual.. lol**

**Oh ya sorry about the confusing mixed up with names Mikan and Natsume. It's because I'm writing a fic about them at the same time I'm writing the Gakuen Alice so I get confused..hahaha but I fixed it now.. So from now on.. NO more mixed up names..**

**Thanks 4 The reviews..**

**Please keep reviewing!!!**

**Ahhh I know some people get lazy but please please reviews cause I know you read it when I get story alerts from you guys :D**

**Hehehehe I just love getting reviews..I mean who wouldn't when you're writing a story?? :D**

**Anyway!Enjoy this chapter!!!**

~HOUSE~

Amu was leaning against the kitchen counter with a bucket of ice cream in front of her. Mikan was standing across from her with a spoon in her hand:"Hey sexy, stop feeling so down."

Amu sighs and dug her spoon into the bucket of vanilla ice cream:"Utau is so mad at me. She never gets mad, always so cheerful and smiling."

Mikan looks down guiltily and swallows:"How can I tell her that I just got her detention with Ikuto? She'll definitely kill me."

"It's okay; she'll get over it soon." Mikan tosses her hair over her shoulder and pulls it up in a loose bun.

"By the way, did you tell Ikuto to sign the contract yet?" Mikan suddenly remembers.

Amu's eyes widened:"Oh...I forgot!"

"It's okay." Mikan quickly assures her, smart of her to make Amu feel even more depressed.

"So are you breaking it with Kyo?"

Amu pouts and sighs again:"I didn't break up with him. Ikuto did."

"Even though he's not my boyfriend..yet"Amu silently muttered.

Mikan bursted out laughing, hearing everything she said.

"Hahahaha…sorry,sorry" Mikan quickly apologizes when Amu shot her a dirty look.

"But you know, Ikuto really does like you, everyone can tell." Mikan puts in a word for the handsome playboy

"Yea, Natsume really likes you too." Amu shot back although it was really true

The girls look at each other and then sighed at the same time:"Amu, are we crazy? We are probably the first ones that refused them before."

Amu smiles:"Mikan, do you believe in fate? Like how the four of us ended up living together and then...suddenly are attracted to each other."

Just as she finished her words, the front door opens and two tall handsome guys stumble through the doorway. Their eyes lit up when they saw the girls dressed in their usual home outfits, tight boyshorts and a thin skimpy top. Even more revealing than what they wear in school.

Amu quickly puts a lid over the bucket of ice cream and made a run for the freezer. Mikan quickly threw their spoons into the sink. No way were they going to let the boys find out about their precious vanilla ice cream shipped all the way from Japan. Crazy yes, but they became addicted to it after their junior high trip to Japan.

Amu shoved the ice cream into a spinach bag and slammed the freezer shut. When she turned around, she came face to face with Ikuto!

"You scared me." Amu gasped as she stares at Ikuto's gorgeous smile

Mikan felt a hand grab hers and she spun around:"Natsume!"

"Your hands a really cold." Natsume smiles naughtily and rubs his lips on them.

These two playboys were really seductive. So seductive that they are irresistible...

"Have you made up with your friend yet? If so, it's our turn to make up..." Ikuto chuckles softly and runs his big hand down her waist. Expecting Amu to push him away...but Ikuto raised a brow in surprise, she wasn't resisting.

"I was thinking...maybe I should be enjoying your attention, it's what every girl wants...right?" Amu murmurs close to his chest and slid a hand down his chest, unbuttoning some buttons on the process of doing so.

Amu's POV: Ha, you're not the only one who can seduce. Look at that perverted expression on your face...you're no different than the other guys I've dated. Except...

Amu moans softly as Ikuto leans down to kiss her softly. His hands caressed her legs and backed her up against the fridge; she lets him kiss her slowly and dug her fingers in his soft layered hair. They didn't care if Mikan or Natsume was still here; at that moment...the temptation was too strong...

"I feel left out." Natsume pouted and pressed closer to Mikan and lifted her chin up.

Instead of letting Natsume initiate the kiss this time, Mikan reached up and kissed him with her hand cupping his face. Natsume was surprised but took full advantage of her willingness. He lifted her up on the counter and began rubbing a hand up her naked inner thigh.

"Mmm..." Mikan uttered as Natsume's hands continued playing with her, she kissed him harder and stroked his neck as Natsume unhooked her bra and threw it over the sink. Her eyes widened with a gasp but Natsume ignores it and kisses her again.

"K..Ikuto..." Amu whimpered softly of pure pleasure as Ikuto kisses her neck down, one hand already cupping her breast and squeezing it.

None of them heard the door fly open, way too involved into their own worlds.

"YOU GUYS!!" a horrified, shrill voice screams

*****

On the sofa in the living room, Amu and Mikan sat together and across from them were Ikuto and Natsume. Mae stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

Mikan bit her lower lip, looking really embarrassed like a kid caught red handed in the act. Amu twisted her hands together; her face was burning as she thought about Mae's horrified expression again. Ikuto grins sheepishly as he stares at Amu's cute flustered face. He was itching to get his hands on her again. Natsume smiles happily to himself, still thinking about Mikan's initiating kiss. She was starting to become very obedient.

"You have the best timing." the four of them thought as they stared at Mae, looking like children who are in trouble.

"This is not a sex house for the hundredth time!" Mae blabbered loudly

"Second." Ikuto corrects her and then immediately shot her an apologetic look

Mae narrows her eyes and observed them closely:"Girls, didn't you say you would be wearing something appropriate the next time I come over?"

"But you didn't give us a warning before handed." Amu protested.

Mae's eyes landed on Mikan:"Where in the world is your bra? You should be at least having your undergarments on with two big boys in the house."

"I did..." Mikan blushed deeply when she realized that she didn't. Natsume removed it before during their make out session.

"Sorry Mae. That would be my fault this time. I...sort of took it off before you came in." Natsume raised his hand with an innocent smile

Ikuto's eyes widened along with Amu's. Ikuto laughs and nudged Natsume who also began cracking up at Mae's horrified expression.

Mae places a hand over her head in a daze:"Oh my..."

The girls quickly got up helped the old lady on the sofa:"Mae, are you okay?"

"I can't handle teenagers these days." Mae mutters and takes the cup of water Mikan offers.

"I came here today...for the contract."

Amu's hand flew to her mouth and Mikan's eyes widened:"We...don't have it."

"So I came here for nothing?!"

They grimaced at her loud shrill voice:"Mae..."

"Here, you guys bring it over next time. I'm not coming here again." Mae scribbles down a address and quickly walks out of the house.

"Bye!" Amu and Mikan calls out after her.

"What contract?" Natsume immediately embraces Mikan from behind as Mae leaves.

"Never mind, let's continue." Natsume nuzzles her neck and kissed her ear

"No! Natsume……….!" Mikan protested and pushes him away but Natsume chuckles and tightens his arms around her

Ikuto decides to join the teasing and suddenly picks Amu up:"You two can have the living room. We'll go into the bedroom."

"Ei! Ikuto!" Amu struggled in his arms as Ikuto attempted to walk up the stairs

"How are we ever going to keep in control with these two crazily perverted playboys here?" the girls thought at the same time.

"Ikuto!"

"Natsume!"

****

Mikan pushes her salad around in her plate while stealing glances at Amu and Utau. Their other friends, Anna and Rachel also looked just as uncomfortable as Mikan did. This kind of awkwardness hadn't happen in a long time. Last time it did, it was Rachel and Mikan's fight. Turns out Rachel's boyfriend liked Mikan and Rachel totally took her anger out on Mikan.

"Say something, guys." Anna muttered and plays with her shiny, pink hair nervously.

"Sooner or later we have to talk out the problem." Rachel reasoned

Amu and Utau still refused to look at each other.

"Amu, say something." Mikan nudged her

"I did. I apologized to her yesterday but she totally ignored me." Amu glares at Utau, she was not too happy about Utau pushing her into Gakuen Alice's fountain yesterday. It almost got into a catfight but good thing Anna and Rachel pulled them both away

Utau took a deep breath and faced Amu after she has calmed down, she didn't have the urge to kill Amu anymore:"You promised."

Amu blinked a couple of times but was unable to say anything.

"See? Is this how friends are suppose to treat each other? You're a backstabber, Amu." Utau clenched her hand

"Utau, we can't make any promises about love...it's a natural thing." Mikan cuts in, defending her best friend

"Then do you love him, Amu?" Utau asks

Amu's eyes widened; still unable to utter a word. She never loved a boy in her whole life before. Like, or attraction maybe but...love.

"Then would you care if I went to confess to him?" Utau asks again bravely this time

All girls gasped:"Confess?!"

Utau nods and takes a deep breath:"I know it will be hard. Especially if it's Ikuto Tsukiyomi...but if I don't, I'll never forgive myself. At least I can find another guy to like after he rejects me."

"Utau..."

Utau forces a brave smile:"Can I come over tonight? I want to do it in the house."

"Don't." Amu suddenly blurted out

Utau narrows her eyes:"What?"

"You'll get your heart broken, Utau." Amu whispers softly without looking her friend in the eye

"Oh Amu, I'm prepared." Utau murmured

"If you want to do something so stupid, then go ahead and hurt yourself." Amu muttered, she picks her bag up and leaves the cafeteria

"She really cares for you, Utau." Anna puts hand over hers

Utau bit back a smile:"I know, that's just her way of showing it."

Rachel spoke up with a eager smile:"Can we come over too?"

"No!" Mikan and Utau said at the same time

******

"Utau has gone crazy. So has Amu. So has Natsume. Everyone has gone crazy." Mikan shook her head and takes some books out of her locker. She reapplied some lipgloss when two guys approached her. They looked like upper-class students, a year or so older than herself.

"Hey Mikan." one slams her locker shut and leans his arm against it with a grin

Mikan looks at them weirdly:"Do I know you?"

Another one takes her tube of lipgloss and sniffs it:"Mmm...wonder what it tastes like on your lips."

Mikan grips her books nervously and backs away but only to find herself cornered against the lockers. Times like these happen very often but few boys were so aggressive with her.

"I wonder how your lips taste like." he murmurs with a smile and the other one smirks

"If you really want to know, why don't you try and kiss her?"

The three of them looks up to see Natsume Hyuuga standing there with his hands clenched. His eyes were fierce and lips tightened:"So, how do you guys find my girlfriend? Real beauty, isn't she?"

The two guys paled with trembling knees, they could get killed if they angered Natsume Hyuuga. Every street, every pub, everywhere...were Natsume Hyuuga's boys. Waiting...for an order from their leader.

"We're so sorry! Please forgive us!" the two drop on their knees and cries.

Mikan's eyes widened with amusement, they were acting so cocky before; now they were on their knees like dogs. She held her breath when Natsume pulls her into his arms with one hand:"Like what you're seeing?"

Before Mikan could reply, Natsume leans down and takes the tube of lipgloss from one of the guys who were sweating with fear now. One of his friends nearly got killed when they accidently messed with Natsume's lover. The name Natsume Hyuuga was so feared throughout Japan yet he was only a playful school boy.

Natsume smiles widely and smells the lip-gloss, imitating what the guy did previously. "Such a tempting smell...but too bad,"

Natsume caught Mikan's chin with his hand:"From today on, no one will kiss these lips...but me."

Mikan's eyes widened at Natsume's words, overwhelming with possessiveness. The confident smile of Natsume's face...somehow, she didn't like it.

"Don't let me see you again." Natsume dismissed the two students who ran for their lives after his permission to leave

Mikan brushed Natsume's hand from her face:"Please don't ever say that again."

Everyone feared Natsume so much. Natsume Hyuuga this, Natsume Hyuuga that. But Mikan wasn't even a bit afraid of not obeying Natsume. She never lets anyone control her.

Natsume pushes her against the locker with one arm next to her head, he  
leaned close:"You. Belong. To. Me."

Mikan looks at Natsume's confident, proud eyes. She was getting really annoyed of his conceited attitude lately. But before she could argue back, Natsume kisses her fully...thoroughly. He kissed away her anger and replaced it with desire. Desire for him. Mikan dug her hands in his raven styled hair and kissed him harder; Natsume grabs her waist and grinds it against his lower body. Mikan managed to gasp between kisses. Natsume was rock hard down there. He always got them carried away...just from one simple kiss. Her eyes closed again as Natsume caressed her back, his hands trailing down to her jeans and just a teasing slip under her jeans. Mikan leans back against the lockers contently letting him kiss her all over; she didn't care what he did to her anymore. She did want him. This bad boy...is just too irresistible.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww the end……lol fr this chapter that is..**

**Hahaha sorry guys if keep teasing ya'll.. but its fun ******** hihi**

**ANYWAY **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	11. Others

**Ahhh, I know! I'm sorry guys but rest assured that I will not drop this story.**

**It's pretty hard to completely full-read it without a beta-reader.**

**So anyone up for the job?**

**I need someone that knows how to fix grammatical errors well and maybe even have cool, new ideas to add to the chapter.

* * *

**

"_In this game of love, _

_There's only one exception;_

_Don't fall in love with me."_

Reason number one that Mikan never wanted to have bad boys as boyfriends. She crossed her arms across her chest and stares angrily at Natsume surrounded by two girls. What gives him the right to do that yet she wasn't even allowed to be around boys like that?

"Nonoko and Nobara...the captains of the fashion club. They are so pretty!" Rachel gasped when she saw the two beautiful creatures around the gorgeous Natsume Hyuuga. The three of them looked so perfect together.

"Mikan, you look jealous..." Utau teases seeing Mikan's tensed up expression.

"I'm not.." Mikan's voice trailed off uneasily as the choppy curly-haired Nobara rubs a hand on Natsume's thigh.

"Natsume, do you know...you're the only one that has ever satisfied me..." Nonoko with long wispy blue hair smiles prettily and runs a hand down Natsume's chisled jaw.

"Damn, I was so stupid to think that Natsume was really into me. I'm just another one of the nice accessories he wants to own so that all the boys can envy him." Mikan tasted bitterness in her mouth when she remembered Natsume's lips over her mouth...he was probably acting the same way with those two.

"I'm going to free myself from Natsume. From his control." Mikan takes a deep breath and turns around when...

"Mikan?" Natsume's deep husky voice called out.

"Mikan Sakura?" Nobara's eyes hardened, now competition was just getting harder and harder

Natsume jumps down from the radiators next to the windows and walked over to them with a carefree smirk. Anna sighs and looks away quickly with a blush. Rachel found her eyes lingering on Natsume's flung open chest, his shirt only half buttoned with a sexy metal spike necklace on his neck. Utau's eyes widened as she checks Natsume out from head to toe, this man was too sexy. But they didn't actually like him like the other girls who were flinging themselves at him. He was just too good-looking to not check out.

"Great." Mikan groans and then quickly puts a smile on her face.

"Didn't see you coming." Natsume smirks and brings her closer by the waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Mikan sees her friends' eyes widened and she quickly moves away feeling so uncomfortable,"Oh, we were just going to the gym."

Nonoko and Nobara quickly struts up with squared shoulders and their chest flung out. They draped their arms around Natsume, refusing to let Mikan to have all of Natsume's attention. She always got the most attention in Gakuen Alice from the boys because of her flawless face and body of hers. Boys were drooling all over her. But Natsume will not become one of those boys.

Natsume didn't even look uncomfortable at all knowing that the girls really didn't like each other.

"I'll be going first." Mikan mumbles and walks past them towards the gym. Damn, the coldness in Nonoko and Nobara's eyes. They sent chills down her back. But Natsume's touch...also sent excited chills through her body.

"Ughh! Stop thinking about him!" Mikan blocks out Natsume's image from her head.

Anna, Rachel, and Utau quickly walks away with Mikan as well.

Natsume looks after them with a smirk,"So damn cute...the face I wanted to see all along."

"Natsume, how can you like that type? She is just a prissy princess, spoiled, nothing good about her but her Mikan doll features." Nonoko complains.

Nobara shakes her head frantically; Nonoko had said the wrong thing. And when Natsume was angry, he didn't care who he hurt.

"Get out of my face from now on, Nonoko." Natsume's cold reply made Nonoko back away without another word.

Nobara didn't dare to stand up for Nonoko in fear of losing her place in Natsume's eyes. No one was worth it.

Natsume walks towards the gym without another word. Nobara quietly follows without a backward glance at Nonoko. She longed for Natsume to hold her possessively just like the way he held Mikan before...but everything takes time.

*******

~GYM/BASKETBALL PRACTICE~

"Wa...they are all so hot!" Rachel murmurs as they entered the gym. The boys in their basketball uniforms were quite a sight to see. Already were there some girls on the bleachers watching them practice.

"Why are we here again?" Utau asks feeling hungry about missing lunch.

"Doesn't Ruka look especially hot? " Mikan felt her lips tug up in a smile as Ruka held her eye contact. He definitely wasn't the crybaby she used to know.

"Captin of the basketball team...quiet but really cute." Anna sighs.

The whistle sounded and the boys took a break. Ruka jogs over to the girls,"Hey Mikan, you came again."

The others rolled their eyes, boys would always notice Mikan first...but they were pretty used to it. Although Ruka was a little different from them. Ruka was one of Mikan's childhood friends.

"Yup, and you just keep getting better and better everyday." Mikan flashes him a smile.

"Hi! Anna, what are you doing here again? To see Ruka play?" a tall handsome boy with the same eyes as Anna came up to them.

"Hi Koko!" the girls greeted Anna's younger brother.

"Of course we're here to see Ruka. You didn't think my friends would be here to see you, did you?" Anna rolls her eyes.

"Ei, you're so mean, Anna!" Utau whacks her on the arm.

Mikan laughs,"You are so much nicer and...normal than your sister."

Koko smiles back at Mikan, she was such a dream. Beautiful and friendly.

"I got two tickets to a movie..." Ruka begins when he sees Koko finding interest in Mikan.

He held up two tickets with Mikan's surprised eyes. Normally, she would have immedietly agreed, Ruka was one of her good friend. But...she was afraid of Natsume.

"_Augh! What am I so worried for. He doesn't own me. Ruka is my friend._" Mikan contemplated herself as she slowly grabbed the ticket offered to her.

"I...do not give her permission to go." A hand plucks the tickets from Ruka's hand.

"Natsume." Ruka turns to his side surprised to see him.

Mikan glares at Natsume angrily, what right does he have to always make her decisions?

Natsume smirks at Ruka Nogi, he was a friend. Not a close friend like Ikuto was but a friend. So Natsume wasn't so cruel and harsh with him. But...he won't let anyone take away Mikan.

"She's your girlfriend?" Koko asks in disbelief.

Natsume swung an arm around Mikan's neck with a cocky smirk,"Mine."

"_The hell! I'm not a freaking toy to posses_!" Mikan yelled silently.

Ruka shakes his head"Quit playing, Natsume. Out of all times, now Mikan becomes your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?!" Anna, Rachel, and Utau shrieked.

Natsume leans down to kiss Mikan's neck with a whisper that only she heard,"If you don't want to make things ugly, leave with me."

"_How dare he threathen me!"_ Mikan thought but found herself following. She couldn't risk for things to get ugly.

He offers them another smile before walking out of the gym with Mikan.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped with bulged eyes.

"Since when?!" Anna wailed and stares after them.

Ruka clutched the tickets tightly in his hand and Koko grips the basketball tightly. Natsume Hyuuga. Always gets all the girls. Now he has Mikan. And it was clear that that he didn't want anyone near her.

******

"Stop it, let go of me Natsume!" Mikan struggles in his grasp; he was so strong that it hurts.

"What gives you the right to do that with other girls and yet I can't with the boys?" Mikan asks coldly as she rubs her wrists.

"You're jealous." Natsume stated calmly at her frustrated reaction with his usual smirk.

"So what if I am?" Mikan glares angrily at him.

Natsume chuckles and backs her up against the wall:"No need to be. You are a thousand times prettier than them anyway."

Mikan bit her lower lip trying hard to stay angry at him but fails. She looks away from his eyes and tries hard to breathe with Natsume's body so close again. He was the only one that made her feel this way. That was why Mikan never liked dating boys like Natsume...he was totally taking control.

"I don't want you flirting with other boys...what if I get mad?" Natsume whispers huskily and licks her neck then kisses her jaw softly.

Mikan's thoughts; "_Not fair. How come he can always be so straight forward with his feelings and what he wanted from her? How come she was always giving in to him in the end?"_

"If we are dating...we should have equal rights. If you can date other girls, I can be with other guys as well. We'll just have a no strings attached relationship." Mikan tries hard not to give in to Natsume's soft caresses and speak her mind.

Natsume shakes his head with a frown;"Is there another choice?"

Mikan stares straight into his eyes:"Yea."

"We can have a serious relationship." she murmurs but immediately sees the disapproving look in Natsume's eyes.

"We'll give the first option a try, but if I start killing the boys you get close to...there's going to be a problem." Natsume smirked.

"We always have the option of breaking up." Mikan muttered with the roll of her eyes. He makes it sound as if she will belong to him forever.

"You wish." Natsume touched his fingers to her lips and traces it with a possessive look in his eyes.

"Am I really...prettier than Nobara and Nonoko?" Mikan jokes but it was actually the first time she felt competition with her boyfriends.

Natsume laughs in disbelief, he kissed her on the lips:"Of course you are."

Mikan smiles and slowly closes her eyes as Natsume's lips took over hers again. He slipped a hand under her shirt while she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt his tongue search every corner of her mouth as if not being able to get enough. This bad boy was sure hard to satisfy.

******

"So why aren't you hanging out with your girlfriends today?" a handsome guy with a mega watt smile grins at Amu.

"Sometimes girls get boring..." Amu shrugs and crosses her legs, flaunting her perfectly smooth skin.

She felt all eyes travel up and down her legs as usual but could care less. Utau's confession to Ikuto tonight was on her mind the whole time. And for some reason, it bothered her.

"Did you see us play before?" the guy named Kukai runs a hand down her arm seductively. He had his eyes on Amu Hinamori for a long time already...but Amu was purposely making it hard for him to get her.

"Yea, guys who play soccer are so cute." Amu whispers with a small giggle, the other guys looked on with jealousy as her eyes were trained on Kukai. Soccer team captain, Kukai was definitely on the top of the girls' hottie list.

Kukai grins, getting more confident in himself since Amu was in a good mood right now. He leans closer with his arm around her,"How about we..."

Suddenly, a soccer ball flew in their direction and hit Kukai squarely in the face,"OW!"

Amu jumped a little in her seat and turns to see Ikuto standing at the bottom of the bleachers with arms folded across his chest:"How about you not getting too close to my girl?"

The girls who were supposedly watching the soccer boys all turned their attention to Ikuto. Crisp black Polo button down and loose faded jeans while his hair running widly. Everything Ikuto Tsukiyomi did looked so cool. Guys couldn't help but admire him.

Amu looks at the girls at the sidelines who gazed at Ikuto dreamily, they seriously needed to get a life.

Kukai's eyes widened when he saw and hears Ikuto,"S...she's yours?"

"_How come guys always become wimps when it comes to Ikuto? Seriously, they need to be a man."_ Amu looked really annoyed at Kukai's sissy attitude all of a sudden.

Ikuto smiles and walks up to them, his eyes still trained on Amu:"Come."

"I'm not your fuckin pet, I won't..." Amu begins angrily unable to believe how Ikuto just commanded her in front of everyone.

But before she could finish, Ikuto grabs her and covers his lips over hers. He kisses her for awhile then pulls back with a naughtily raised brow,"Be a good girl, Amu."

She stares at him in complete shock but unable to push him away. Instead, Amu found herself wrapped in Ikuto's arms and walking away with him.

Kukai's eyes hardened with hate after Ikuto turns his back. Life is not fair. He wanted to be able to do that to Amu for a long time; now from Ikuto's few simple words...it was clear that Amu was untouchable. Why do some boys have it so easy?

The girls watching the whole scene sighs with envy. You had to be pretty special for guys like Kukai and Ikuto to like you at the same time. The only desire they had was to be in Amu's shoes...even if it was just for a minute.

"You seriously need to stop telling people I'm your girl. You still have a week and you haven't won yet, Ikuto" Amu smiled.

Ikuto smirks, "It doesn't matter. I'll win and you'll officially be my girl. Those guys just got an early warning"

As they walked off, all eyes followed them. Jealousy filled their eyes..

"Yo, forget it Kukai." one player pats him sympathetically on the back.

Amu was a real beauty. Ikuto Tsukiyomi's beauty.

**********

Unlike Mikan, Amu didn't mind Ikuto's possesiveness. She actually finds it really cute when boys act all possessive. Except for the fact that Ikuto was really rude back there...

"Something bothering you?" Ikuto asks as he turns to her.

Amu stops walking and faces him,"Ikuto...Utau is coming over to our house tonight..."

"Your cute friend? So?" Ikuto asks cluelessly, and the fact that he mentioned Utau was "cute" didn't help at all.

Amu glares at him with pouty lips,"She is going to confess her love to for you."

Ikuto didn't even care what she just said but his eyes were trained on her delicious looking lips. He chuckled and tilts her chin up,"You feeling insecure?"

"No!" Amu replies too quickly and jerks away from his grasp.

"Then why are you so worried?" Ikuto smiles, totally enjoying Amu's nervousness.

"I'm not! I just want to give you a heads up." Amu defends herself quickly.

Ikuto reaches out and pats Amu on the head,"You...are enough for me."

Amu's eyes widened and she felt her heart thump wildly, this guy's words were way too perfect.

"You're already starting to fall in love with me, aren't you?" he grins with a light chuckle.

Amu's lips suddenly turns up in a smile, surprising Ikuto because it wasn't the reaction he expected.

"Maybe." Amu whispers softly and kisses him sweetly on the cheek.

"Tsukiyomi! Hinamori!"

They turned around to see their teacher standing there with his hands on his hips,"Sensei, anything we can help you with?"

He narrows his eyes and pushed up his glasses to see better. Yup, Ikuto and Amu was definitely a couple...so what Natsume and Mikan said that day must have been true.

"After class, detention." he snorts and then walks away.

"What?!" Ikuto and Amu yells in shock.

"Why? Ei, teacher!" Ikuto yells.

Amu looked really confused,"What the hell did we do wrong?"

"Why do I think our friends Natsume and Mikan has something to do with this? I mean, they just ended detention." Ikuto frowns with knitted brows.

Amu shakes her head,"How did they get us detention? It's not possible."

"Maybe we are failing his class..." Ikuto thought, he sure was failing a lot of classes.

Amu nods with a giggle:"I think so..."

"I think I need a private tutor, I'm really not focusing in my classes." Ikuto chuckles and eyes Amu naughtily.

Amu shakes her head,"I'm doing really bad in my classes too."

"Maybe I can ask Saaya to help me. She is a straight A student...and pretty." Ikuto grins as his private tutor came into mind.

Amu shakes her head with a laugh,"I'm sure you can totally focus with her, Ikuto."

Ikuto laughs and leans towards her,"I can help you get a tutor..."

Amu shakes her head with a smile,"I already have someone in mind."

"Ei, it better not be Kukai." Ikuto warns her.

"No, Kukai is dumb when it comes to school work...I have more of Kairi in mind." Amu grins, seeing Ikuto's unhappy face.

"Kairi? That guy who formed his own band in the school, B.A.D?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow

Amu nods with a teasing smile,"Don't you think guys in bands are so hot? I mean...smart."

"Yea, whatever. When the whole school finds out you're my girl, not even Kairi will dare to like you." Ikuto grabs her close with a smirk.

"You're lucky I just happen to like possessive guys." Amu smiles up at him and closes her eyes signaling him to kiss her.

"You sure know what you want, Amu." Ikuto chuckles and slipped a hand down her neck then pulls her in for a seductive hot kiss. Amu giggles and fondles with Ikuto's shirt buttons, sliding some fingers in and out of his shirt. Some students walk by uncomfortably seeing them engaged in a hot make out session. Ikuto and Amu, one of the destined couples FINALLY got together. It was all predicted already anyways.

* * *

And that ends this chapter! :D

Thanks for reading.

Please keep supporting me.

I'll try to be faster on updates. Gomen ne again.

Please.

**REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated any chapter since three years ago? I really forgot about this story, but I found the rest of the chapters lying around on my desktop and I didn't know you guys would still be waiting for an update, and I felt bad so here you go!**

**Honestly, I wrote all of this when I was young, and now the way I write is so much better than this. Looking back at how I wrote, I really didn't want to post the rest of the story, but for you guys, I'll post the rest up even though the grammars are really rough. Sorry about that. I honestly don't have time to redo every chapter and still keep up the same story line so hopefully you will still enjoy the rest as it is.**

~CLUB~

"Okay...we're clubbing while Amu and Ikuto are serving detention, doesn't sound too right." Mikan mutters as they stepped into the club with Natsume's arm wrapped around her neck. This was not even called an official date because Natsume's boys were following behind them.

"Hey...they were probably celebrating when we served detention." Natsume shrugs with a devilish smile.

Mikan looks around her as she felt all eyes on her. Natsume's entrance seemed just so grand. All girls were whispering excitedly and shrieking when they saw him walk in with a sexy smile. Well, Natsume did look especially hot tonight in a black button down, only held together by two buttons in the middle. His firm bronze chest was exposed fully and the jagged silver necklace on his neck added some danger to his taste. His hair was stuck in it's bad boy porcupine style with a black and purple bandana around his head. That sexy dimpled smile on his face...fine, but there was no need to scream!

"Damn, Natsume." one guy whistles as they pass.

"Natsume, you're THE man." another one grins.

"Only you, Natsume." someone pats him on the back.

It was when Natsume's arm moved to her waist firmly that she realized all those comments from the boys were directed to her. Mikan was dressed in a skimpy black halter that had a fuckin low neckline, sides of her breasts were exposed along with her fairly white toned legs and smooth creamy back. This chick was not hiding anything. Funky thick bracelets donned on her wrists and she had dangling black heart earrings on her ears. Her eyes were sexily drawn into a catlike accent with the dark liner and glittery black eye shadow. Only her lips were still full and pouty red. These two were sure to make the covers on the Rich and Famous magazine. The two young heirs that got together...

"You bad girl...now all the girls in here got their feelings hurt. You should at least put on some clothes." Natsume teases in a husky whisper against her neck as their surroundings looked on with envy

Mikan giggles softly when Natsume's lips brushed against her neck. She smiles placidly and ignores the jealous looks from girls around them. Her name wasin't Mikan Sakura for no reason, every time she went out in the public, she always finds girls eyeing her boyfriend. After all, her taste is always...delicious.

They were seated at the middle of the pub, seems so that Natsume owns this place for them to get the center of attention table. "Natsume...your parents don't mind you opening up clubs?" Mikan asks kind of amazed, her parents would never let her do that.

He nodded with an arm draped around her shoulder:"Yea, they actually encourage me to...my places makes profits that you won't believe. Seriously, every single pub I open, there are bound to be double the people than other places."

"Why, cause Natsume Hyuuga makes special appearances in his clubs?" Mikan teases and picks up her glass of wine

Natsume laughs and shrugged:"Something like that."

Natsume looks around at his boys and waves:"Go ahead, go have fun...don't just sit around and watch me seduce my girl."

Mikan whacks him on the knee with wide eyes:"Natsume!"

The others laugh and got up to find some chicks. Natsume smiles then leans back against his seat with a glass of wine in his hand:"Sometimes these places get boring...it's the same thing every night."

"Well, you have to live up your "bad boy" image and act cool, this is where the "cool" kids hang out, right?" Mikan rolls her eyes.

"Don't comment about me, Mikan. Look at yourself, you totally changed from a sexy angel in Gakuen Alice to a smoking hot devil in the club." Natsume shakes his head and lets his eyes linger on her body.

"I wonder...if your parents ever see you dress like this..." Natsume chuckles and strokes her neck.

"I'd totally blame it on you." Mikan quickly replies with a sweet smile.

Natsume laughs then grabs her arm:"Let's dance."

"No, I'm kind of not in the mood." Mikan shakes her head.

"Fine, stuck-up princess." Natsume teases before leaving onto the dance floor.

Mikan smirks and leans back against her seat, once on the dance floor, Natsume was surrounded by girls. Totally crazy. On the dance floor was the only time they could actually touch him...feel him...pretend he belonged to them. The girls were all over Natsume, their hands on his back, under his shirt, bodies rubbing against him...that was not what dancing originally looked like.

"Why is there only one Natsume?" Mikan laughs to herself as she watched the seductive dancing. For some reason, they didn't make her feel jealous...because, Natsume would only last a couple of minutes with them. Then...he was all hers.

Just then, a group of guys came into the pub. Most people turned to look at them...they were a gang called Black Sun. Very close with Natsume's gang but inside they really didn't like each other. Of course of the fact that Natsume's gang would always be more powerful than theirs. But Black Sun was also feared; they had stone cold hearts and treated no one with respect.

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise when she felt a cold hand land on her thigh. She turns to see a very scary guy...eyebrow and nose piercing with tattoos all over his neck and arms. This guy had the pair of coldest eyes ever, not to mention perverted.

She pushed his hand away with a glare:"Don't touch me."

He laughs at turns to his gang:"Hear what this girl said?"

Some laughs and some looked angry:"How dare you say that to our leader."

"Yea, you bitch!" one guy growls.

The leader holds up his hand for them to stop:"Don't be so rude."

"You don't know who I am?" he raised a pierced brow.

Mikan crosses her arms and looks away without answering.

"I like your feisty attitude..." he grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. What's with this chick? All girls he met would immediately throw themselves at him. But she was so sexy, it's worth it. Her dress...barely covered anything.

"Hey. Persona, she's Natsume's girl."

Mikan looks up to see a few of Natsume's boys standing there with deadly looks. So this animal's name was "Persona?" She saw no sign of fear in his eyes from their warning. Who was he? Wasn't everyone afraid of Natsume?

"So?" he sneers nastily.

Mikan was about to get up when he pulls her back down:"Where do you think you are going?"

Mikan was now seriously freaked out, where the hell was Natsume?! The "Persona" guy grabs her neck and slid a hand up her thigh, ignoring Natsume's boys when they said:"Let her go!"

"What's going on?" came a powerful deep voice.

Persona releases Mikan and looks up with a fake, bright smile:"Natsume! My bro, it's nothing...just a tough babe here."

"Don't you know she is my girl?" Natsume's eyes glowered with a deadly glare.

Mikan quickly gets up and moves away from Persona when he released her. Great timing, Natsume.

Persona stood up:"What's wrong, Natsume? You always give me your chicks when I ask."

Natsume smiles coldly:"Did you ask yet?"

"Come on, I thought we were close, bro." Persona opens his arms with a smug smile.

Mikan's eyes widened, was what Persona said true? So Natsume was going to let him take her?! Now her heart was racing faster than ever, feeling weak in the knees.

"Fine. You want your pride, right Natsume? So...can I have her?" Persona raised his eyes with a perverted smile at Mikan's direction.

Natsume turns to Mikan, almost bursted out laughing seeing the fear in her eyes. Did she seriously think that he was going to let anyone have her but himself?

"Not this one, Persona." Natsume shakes his head and grabs Mikan by the arm.

"Keep an eye on the place...call Ikuto if you need back up." Natsume mutters to one of his boys and pats him on the back before walking away with Mikan.

Only Natsume Yan can turn down leader of BlackSun, Persona. Only Natsume Yan can walk away untouched by his people.

Persona curses and slams a bottle of wine on the table:"Fuck you Natsume."

He didn't dare to try anything because his boys against Natsume's...way out numbered...and he knew never to mess on Natsume's turf.

"Have I ever told you that I didn't like gangsters?" Mikan mutters when they reached the outside

"What, are you scared?" Natsume smirks with a raised brow.

Mikan glares at him and nods:"Yes, does it look like I wasn't?"

"Didn't I say I wouldn't let anyone have you but me?" Natsume smiles, amused at Mikan's frustrated reaction.

"That's another thing, Natsume. Why do you guys treat girls as items? You can have her? You can't have her? Don't treat me like trash, Natsume." Mikan yells angrily and pushes Natsume away as he tries to embrace her.

"Mikan...ei, can you stop talking for a second?" Natsume grabs her by the shoulders

Mikan tries to calm down as she looks at him with anger in her eyes. Natsume leans down slowly...and gave her a short lingering kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he smiles softly

Mikan's face softened and she pouted:"I hate it when you're so irresistible!"

"That's my weapon against you." Natsume laughs after seeing that she forgave him.

"...And this."

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the two pieces of pink starburst candies in his palm. How did he know it was her favorite?

Natsume laughs quietly; she had such a childish expression on when she saw the candy in his hand. Just like a little kid. But really adorable.

"You have your ways...right?" Mikan rolls her eyes but smiles.

Natsume chuckles and nods, he closed his palm:"A kiss for a piece."

"No way..." Mikan turns away but then Natsume grabs her and crushed his lips against hers. She giggles and slid her hand up his chest while he held her closer back the waist. Mikan felt Natsume's hand slid up her naked back but she loved the feeling instead of being uncomfortable. Her hands stroked his back slowly and her lips took over his. Mikan sucks on Natsume's upper lip then kisses his lower one, she kissed the sides of his mouth then slid her tongue in his mouth. Natsume pressed her body close and closes his eyes, kissing her more passionately.

When Mikan pulls away breathlessly, she takes the candies from Natsume's hand with a grin:"Thanks."

Natsume was still recovering from that overwhelming kiss and he blinks a couple of times:"Ei! We were kissing and all you were thinking about is the candy?!"

"Yup!" Mikan answers with a cheerful smile and pops a piece in her mouth.

Natsume opens his mouth to protest again when Mikan puts the second piece in his mouth:"Big baby."

Natsume was too busy chewing the pink starburst to argue back:"Mmm..."

"You never make that sound when we make out." Mikan pretends to pout and look sad.

Natsume laughs and slid a arm around her waist:"I'm a...bad kisser, right?"

Mikan rolls her eyes:"No Natsume, I take back what I said that time about you being a bad kisser...I was so wrong."

"That's more like it, babe." Natsume squeezes her waist and led her towards his car, one of the parking people already drove up his car to the front of the curb.

"Mikan! My name is Mikan!" she corrects him with the shake of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Chapter For You! Since it's been so long haha.**

~DETENTION~

"I don't understand why we are doing this type of detention work." Amu grumbles and looks at the tenth piece of letter

The teacher had bought in a bunch of letters kids in Gakuen Alice have written to the guidance counselors...seeking for some advice on their problems. But instead, the teachers agreed that teens and teens understand each other more so they suggested for Ikuto and Amu to put in a comment or so in each of the letters. Teachers these days are so lazy. "Teens understand teens" what a lame excuse.

"Boy in math class keeps touching me...sexual harassment." Amu reads off the letter in front of her. She picks up her pen and licks her lips with a playful smile:"Moan a little and then ask if he is interested."

"EI! Amu!" Ikuto slams a hand on the table, scaring the shit out of her

"What?!" Amu glares with a hand over her chest

"Do you think the teachers will like what kind of "advice" you are giving the kids? You want to serve detention longer?!" Ikuto grabs her letter and crosses out Amu's comment. He has done that to almost every single one of Amu's letters. She acts as if she wrote the letters herself, Amu doesn't understand that not all girls are outgoing and flirty like her. Which girl in their right minds would actually take her advices?! *Besides Mikan Sakura.

"Fine Ikuto, you can write all the comments yourself!" Amu holds back a delighted laugh as she picks up her bag to walk out of the room

"Amu Hinamori! Ei!" Ikuto runs after her and grabs her arm

"You wish." his eyes were smiling as he slid another hand to her waist

"Don't you think your advices are a bit naughty?" Ikuto raised a brow as Amu smiles back at him

"Yea and you were so not getting the hint." Amu mutters and threads a hand through his hair

Ikuto chuckles and leans close:"I was just seeing how long you can resist..."

He closes his eyes as his lips found hers. Amu moans with satisfaction and she cupped his face lovingly. Ikuto's hand pushed her waist closer to his and grinds their bodies together, his knee grazing in-between her legs as her knee rubbed against his hard friend. Amu whimpers softly as Ikuto slid a hand up and down her legs, while his lips locked with hers harder.

"Damn, she always makes me lose control." Ikuto thinks with a smile as Amu's playful hands slid under his shirt and caresses his back

"Ikuto is so...seductively irresistible...if there was such words." Amu thought with closed eyes as Ikuto cups her neck and he responds faster to her urgent kisses

"Okay, back to work." Amu pulls away shortly after Ikuto's hand wandered to the band of her thong.

"Amu..." Ikuto protested as he walks back to their seat

"Not the right place, what if the teacher walks in? They do that every few minutes check up on us." Amu straightens her short silk skirt and wipes her lipstick away from the mess Ikuto left on her lips

"You look really sexy." Ikuto laughs as he watched Amu rub the lipstick smear off the corner of her mouth

Amu laughs and pushed the pile of letters to him:"Let's not get carried away anymore."

Ikuto sighs and unfolds a letter:"Like my best friend's boyfriend. Should I go for him or keep our friendship?"

"What a backstabbing friend." Amu's eyes widened as if she never heard of that issue before

"Why? You and Mikan never liked the same guy before?" Ikuto raised a brow

Amu laughs:"We did. A lot of times. But then we'd always decide that either of us will date him."

"Speaking of strong friendship." Ikuto smiles and wrote "Choose friend over boy." on the bottom

Amu takes another gaze at Ikuto's handsome smile before bending her head down to read her next letter:"I'm in love with one of the most popular guys in the school. How will I get him to notice me?"

"This is a hard one." Amu runs a hand through her hair with a sigh

Ikuto looks up with a chuckle:"Don't you notice it's all girls that write these things?"

Amu ignores his sexist remark and looks up:"Hmm...I wonder if that guy is you or Natsume."

"Tell her to find someone that fits in with her world." Ikuto suggested

"Now that's mean, Ikuto!" Amu slams a hand on the desk

"What?! How is that mean? Obviously a girl writing letters like these have no self esteem. She must have no body or face." Ikuto looked very proud of himself for his smart reasoning

"Do you know...the guidance counselor is a place where they encourage kids? Not tell them to give up." Amu rolls her eyes, Ikuto was hopeless and he thought she was stupid.

"Yea and I'm sure you encouraging that girl to encourage the sexual harassment is really better than my advice." Ikuto smiles sarcastically

"No wonder why they say beauty don't come with brains." Ikuto mutters but Amu totally heard

"IKUTO!" She screams

"Ei! Lower your voice, I hear you. I sit right across from you!" Ikuto shakes his head with covered ears

"Let's see, on our next report card. See who gets the higher grade." Amu challenged with a serious look in her eyes

Ikuto smiles:"Seriously?"

"Yea, you try to cheat your grade and we break up." Amu smiles sweetly and calms down a little

Ikuto smirks:"You make it sound like I'm desperate for you."

Amu shakes her head:"No. You don't have to be. You can just fail and get rid of me at the same time...but you have to admit then that I am smart."

"What, and let Roy have you?" Ikuto raised a daring look

"You're jealous." Amu smirks in a sing song voice and tucks a lock of hair behind her ears with a amused smile

Ikuto shakes his head:"Don't think you can get away from me so easily, Amu."

"You're the one who said you didn't want me." Amu muttered with a roll of her eyes

"I said I wasn't desperate." Ikuto corrects her

"Same thing." Amu shakes her head

"Not it's not." Ikuto shot back

"Is too." Amu argued

"Is not." Ikuto continued

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is..." Amu's eyes widened in surprise when she felt Ikuto's lips press against hers

He pulls away without looking at her:"Let's get finished shall we."

"Stupid, always scaring me like that." Amu mutters but smiles as she touched her lips. Ikuto is always full of surprises. She never knows what to expect from him the next second.

~HOME~

Mikan and Natsume was sitting at the kitchen table with their friends' favorite take outs. It was their way of apologizing for the unreasonable detention. It was already really late and those two still weren't home yet.

"Why are they still out?" Mikan mumbles, starting to get worried

"They're probably having sex in the classroom...for dinner." Natsume suggested with a naughty smile

Mikan rolls her eyes:"Can you ever stop thinking about sex for just one second?"

"Why else would they be out so late?" Natsume defended himself

Before Mikan could answer, Amu and Ikuto stumbles in the front door...lips locked. Ikuto was still giving her short kisses while Amu's arms were all over him.

Mikan stares at them with a open mouth:"You two can't keep off each other!"

The two jerked away after hearing Mikan's scream. They were surprised to see Natsume and Mikan both down here this late...with food on the table.

"I told you something was wrong with them." Ikuto mutters and runs a hand through his hair

Amu closes the door and then joins Ikuto at the table with the others:"What's with all the food?"

"Nothing, enjoy!" Natsume smiles cheerfully and then runs up the stairs

"It's a thank you for helping us out in detention last time." Mikan smile sweetly then bolted for the stairs

"Ei! Hold on!" Amu yells with hands on her hips

Mikan froze on the bottom of the stairs while Natsume froze midway to the top of the stairs. Uh Oh.

"This is really kind of you." Ikuto smiles sweetly at Natsume and Mikan looking ever so guilty

They all returned to the kitchen table and sat down while Ikuto and Amu helped themselves to their favorite food.

"So...tell us the truth, did you get us into detention?" Ikuto asks and stuffs a sushi in his mouth

Mikan nudged Natsume who just looked up at the ceiling.

"Spill, guys." Amu commanded and drinks her bubble tea

"It'd be the end of the world if you two prepared these food for us all out of pure kindness." Ikuto shakes his head with a laugh

"Ei! Are you saying I don't treat you nice?" Natsume glares at him

"Alright fine...we accidently got you two into detention." Mikan admitted

"Yea, she did. Not me." Natsume jokes, surprised that Mikan told them the truth

"Natsume said you two were having sex in the classroom." Mikan blurted out to defend herself

"Yea, and Mikan tries to convince Jinno by saying it was because you two lost control for each other." Natsume added with a smirk towards Mikan's direction

Ikuto and Amu just froze in horror with their mouths wide open.

"Run." Natsume whispers and grabs Mikan's hand

The two of them bolted from their seats and flew up the stairs.

Ikuto and Amu busted out laughing:"Did you see their expressions?"

"Yup, it was priceless." Amu agrees with a giggle

"Damn...I can't believe they said we were having sex in there." Ikuto shakes his head in disbelief

"Yea, now our reputation with the teachers is worse than ever." Amu sighs

"You know what? Since it's already said and the harm is already done...we could give it a try." Ikuto raised his brows naughtily

"Keep dreaming Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Amu rolls her eyes, no way would she be having sex in a classrom! Then she would never be able to keep a straight face in that class ever again.

"Utau, you didn't come over last night...to confess to Ikuto." Mikan wonders aloud as she looked through the rack of sexy Halloween costumes for women.

Utau was browsing through the different types of angel dresses:"Ikuto and Amu had detention so I couldn't go over that late."

"You should confess to him at the Halloween night party." Misaki smiles as she runs her hand down a silk angel dress

Anna nods and puts a skimpy angel dress against herself:"He will see how sexy you are that night...it really would help."

"Yea, Ikuto is the pervert that totally falls for hot girls." Amu rolls her eyes and picks up a princess tiara

"I thought you weren't supporting Ikuto and Utau." Misaki raised a curious eye

Amu shrugs:"Whatever. If it doesn't work out, she can't blame it on me."

Mikan looks between Utau and Amu, still noticing a bit of coldness between them. After all, Ikuto did announce that Amu was his girlfriend. Here they were, two girls fighting over the same guy...and either of them was backing down

"I think I found my perfect costume!" Mikan announced gleefully with a squeal

"Damn Mikan, Natsume is going to be one lucky guy...I bet Ikuto might fall for you too." Amu jokes seeing Mikan's amazing costume

Mikan threw a wand at her:"Shut up!"

For some reason, it sounded so wrong to say that. Ikuto was not related to her or anything but since he was dating her bestfriend, he was more like brother to Mikan.

"Oh my gosh Mikan! It's so sexy!" Annagasped as Mikan held up her costume

A saleslady came over and took Mikan's costume to the register.

Mikan taps a finger to her chin:"Now I'll have my designer get me a pair of glass slippers!"

"You'll be the hottest Cinderella in history." Utau smiles

Mikan giggles:"Thanks guys."

"I found a pair of gorgeous angel wings!" Misaki shrieks

The girls all walked over to her at the wings section. Misaki pulled out a red and black pair of wings:"Look."

The girls all roll their eyes and shake their heads:"Those are a devil's wings, Misaki."

"Oh." Misaki scrunched her nose and puts it back on the rack

"I think I know what I want to be on Halloween..." Amu smiles slowly

"Bat girl." Mikan guessed with a smirk

Amu laughs:"I know you can't read minds Mikan."

Mikan shrugs with a chuckle:"I can't. But I can see your eyes on that naughty black bat costume."

"I need to find a pair of bat wings.." Amu mumbles as she fingers the pile of wings

The rest of them went off to buy their angel costumes and wands.

"I'm going to ask Ikuto to be the devil." Amu winks with a mischievous smile at Mikan

Mikan nods with a eager smile:"I want Natsume to dress up as Prince Charming."

"Got it." Amu grins as she pulls out a pair of black bat wings made out of mesh and sheer black material, with a sexy black fur lining.

"I can just see you and Ikuto "sucking" on each other." Mikan smirks with a laugh

"Ei! Utau is still here, don't say that." Amu whacks Mikan with a blush at the naughty image

"I can't wait till Halloween night." Mikan sighs, already seeing herself and Natsume looking like the perfect match on the dance floor.

"No."

Natsume's reply was so simple and cold. He turns back to his sports magazine and ignores Mikan's pouts and glares.

"Natsume..." Mikan whines

"No." he answers this time without looking up

"But I already have everything planned out for us." Mikan complains in a whiny voice

Natsume ignores her once again and turns over to the other side on his bed. Mikan sighs, her hopes were so high when she first entered Natsume's room that night. Never did she ever think that Natsume would not go to the Halloween party with her.

"Why not Natsume? It's going to be a lot of fun." Mikan reasoned

Natsume groans:"I'm not in the mood."

"But I have the perfect costume picked out and..." Mikan protested but was cut off by Natsume

He turns to face her with a annoyed look:"You are the most annoying girlfriend I ever had. Don't you understand the word NO?!"

Mikan's eyes widened as she drew back with a hurt expression at his outburst. Natsume was never so mean to her before. She was just so used to ordering her boyfriends around and was never refused before.

"I understand." Mikan bit her lower lip trying to hold back tears

She turns to run out of his room and Natsume looks after her with a groan:"Shit."

"Ei Mikan." Ikuto sees Mikan storm out of Natsume's room looking like she was on the verge of tears

Amu looks at Ikuto then at Mikan:"Hey...what happened?"

The girls planned to tell the guys about going to the Halloween party the same time tonight. Amu seemed successful with Ikuto. Why did Natsume have to be so stubborn?!

Mikan smiles quickly:"I'm fine."

She managed to walk slowly down the stairs and out the front door. Amu turns to Ikuto with a worried look:"Wonder what happened."

Ikuto shakes his head:"I would have warned her if I knew she was asking Natsume to the costume party. Natsume always hated to go to those places; he has to keep his cool. Those kinds of parties seemed too immature for him."

"What the fuck? Natsume is the immature one." Amu looked really mad

"Actually...there's another reason why he doesn't like it." Ikuto mumbles

"It was the first time he got dumped."

Amu's eyes widened:"Really?!"

Ikuto nods:"In senior year high school, Natsume had a beautiful girlfriend by the name of Luna Koizuma. She was a part time model and really popular. Of course, they made the perfect match in high school. But Luna broke it off with Natsume at the Halloween party that year. She found another guy named Kuonji (_The Elemetary School Principal_). Natsume never showed his feelings to anyone or even showed the slightest bit of hurt. But I know she did hurt him, Natsume really liked her. First love, you can almost say."

"Wow." Amu uttered in disbelief

"But how come that girl is not in Gakuen Alice University?" Amu wonders curiously

Ikuto smiles:"Because I said she is a part time model. She actually works for money. She couldn't afford Gakuen Alice."

"Good. Or else I would beat the shit out of her." Amu muttered with a glare

"You really have to speak more ladylike." Ikuto shakes his head helplessly

Amu pulls his head close with a raised brow:"Thought that's what you liked about me."

"Damn right." Ikuto smiles and leaned down for a kiss.


End file.
